La Verdad Oculta
by Dr Facer
Summary: Un joven reportero de ZTV encuentra por casualidad pistas que podrían revelar que Míster Satán es un fraude, pero al investigar sobre este asunto descubre que en el mundo han sucedido muchas otras cosas ignoradas por toda la humanidad, y que aparentemente la dueña de la Corporación Cápsula es la principal interesada en que esas cosas siempre se mantengan en secreto...


Disclaimer: Los personajes de Dragon Ball son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

La verdad oculta.

Por

Dr Facer

-0-

_Junio 7, Año 788._

El timbre sonó por quinta vez, en esta ocasión acompañado de fuertes golpes en la puerta. El dueño del departamento se giró en su cama y se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada. No tenía la menor intención de responder. Sabía que el cobrador de la cuota mensual del Aerocar volvería al día siguiente, claro que para entonces ya tendría dinero con qué pagarle, por lo que no le importaba dejar que el malhumorado recolector perdiera su tiempo haciendo escándalo.

—Jodido cabrón— murmuró el muchacho por debajo de las sábanas—. Como si la Corporación Cápsula fuera a quebrar sólo porque me he tardado una semana en pagar la mensualidad.

Finalmente, los golpes cesaron y el timbre dejó de sonar indicando que el cobrador finalmente se había marchado. Ya más tranquilo, el joven salió de su cama y se estiró mientras comenzaba a pensar que quizás sería mejor conseguir un segundo empleo a fin de poder adelantar pagos y quitarse de encima al estricto departamento de cobranza de Capsule Corp., claro que conseguir otro trabajo sería bastante difícil.

—Tengo suerte de tener trabajo en el departamento de noticias de ZTV, aunque sea sólo confirmando referencias… lástima que el salario sea una mierda— se quejó mientras entraba en la pequeña cocina y abría el refrigerador tan sólo para descubrir que la leche ya se había agriado y el resto de su nevera era un espacio casi vacío. Al final, terminó bebiéndose un café negro acompañado de un paquete de galletas que estaba a dos días de llegar a su fecha de caducidad antes de decidir usar lo poco que le quedaba en su cuenta bancaria para ir a comprar alimentos; afortunadamente al día siguiente era día de paga, de lo contrario el muchacho no se habría atrevido a comprar otra cosa que no fueran sopas instantáneas.

_Un poco más tarde, en el supermercado…_

—Definitivamente necesito encontrar un segundo trabajo…— suspiró el muchacho, que había empezado a sentir que seguir los pasos de su difunto padre como periodista había sido un error garrafal, pues luego de haberse matado en la universidad estudiando periodismo y de mudarse de la Capital Este a Ciudad Satán con la ilusión de encontrar un buen puesto en algún periódico, se había topado con una infinidad de obstáculos hasta que al final logró casi de milagro obtener, gracias a un amigo de su padrastro, un contrato como "corrector" en el cuarto de noticias de ZTV, confirmando las referencias de los eventos noticiosos antes de pasarlos a edición y finalmente a los reporteros que darían las noticias al aire. Si bien el salario le permitía pagar su renta, servicios, alimentos y demás, desde que había comprado el nuevo modelo convertible de la Aerocar producida por Capsule Corp., sus finanzas se habían ido por el caño, ya que no había prestado atención a los puntos en letra pequeña y luego de atrasarse con una sola mensualidad, los intereses aumentaron y sus cuotas se habían incrementado en casi un veinte por ciento.

—Las ventajas de ser un maldito monopolio industrial, pueden cobrar como se les dé la gana sin preocuparse de nada— se quejó una vez que llegó a la caja y comenzó a colocar sus paupérrimas compras, apenas unas pocas manzanas, un paquete de jamón en rebanadas, algo de queso, pan y un par de botellas de jugo, frente a la cajera. Mientras esperaba a que le cobraran la mercancía, la mirada del muchacho terminó posándose en la portada de una revista de chismes, que mostraba una imagen de la dueña de Capsule Corp. retozando en la playa portando un escandalosamente pequeño bikini mientras bebía de un coco. En realidad la poca vestimenta de la mujer, Bulma Briefs, no había sido lo que llamó la atención del muchacho; no, lo que había llamado su atención era el tipo con cara de pocos amigos que estaba detrás de la multibillonaria. El joven estaba seguro de que había visto a ese hombre bajito y de cabello erizado en alguna parte antes, y que no había sido en una revista de espectáculos ni de chismes. Intrigado, decidió sacrificar un poco más de su dinero comprando la revista a fin de intentar recordar de dónde conocía a ese misterioso sujeto.

_Más tarde aún…_

Sentado en su sofá, el muchacho leía el artículo referente a la heredera de la Corporación Capsula, encontrando que no era nada que no supiera. Una larga porción del artículo se dedicaba a recordar al lector que Capsule Corp. controlaba el 48% de la actividad industrial en el año 778, y que ahora, en el 788, ya controlaba el 68% y se estimaba que en cinco años más la corporación Capsula tendría un control de cerca del 80% de toda la actividad industrial y relacionada con la producción de tecnología, y eso era muy probable ya que casi todo era elaborado por la Corporación, desde teléfonos celulares llamados "Capsule-Phones" hasta autos y hornos microondas. Y todo eso gracias a la desmedida ambición y agresividad de Bulma Briefs, o al menos así lo pensaba el joven, que nunca dejó de reconocer que la estrategia de la mujer había sido increíblemente efectiva.

El resto del artículo se dedicaba a especular sobre el padre de los dos hijos de la mujer. El heredero de Capsule Corp. Trunks Briefs, era bien conocido y bastante popular debido a su personalidad tranquila y su alta inteligencia, además de que la mayoría de las mujeres jóvenes lo consideraban increíblemente atractivo. La hija de la doctora Briefs, Bra, era una pequeña de ocho años que marcaba tendencia en la moda infantil y que todos pronosticaban sería tan atractiva como su madre al crecer. Pero los vástagos de Bulma no le importaban un pepino al joven. Su atención seguía fija en el tipo con cara de furia contenida que aparecía en algunas de las fotos de la playa en donde se había llevado a cabo la entrevista. Era obvio que ese hombre no tenía deseos de estar allí, y que de haber tenido la oportunidad, habría molido a golpes al fotógrafo.

Fue entonces que recordó de dónde había visto al concubino de Bulma Briefs. ¡Los Torneos de Artes Marciales! Ese tipo enano había participado en algunas ocasiones y si la memoria no le fallaba siempre quedaba en un lugar respetable. Pero no tenía idea de cómo se llamaba. No importaba, una rápida búsqueda en la internet más tarde le permitió descubrir que el tipo de cabello erizado se llamaba Vegeta, y gracias a algunas notas que encontró en sitios de chismes, confirmó que era la pareja de la empresaria y poco más, pues no se le conocía trabajo fuera de ser un artista marcial.

Sin embargo, esa no era la razón por la que el muchacho conocía a ese tal Vegeta. No, estaba seguro que lo había visto mucho antes. Sólo que no podía recordar de qué parte. Normalmente, el joven habría dejado el asunto de lado, pues no era algo de lo que pudiera sacar provecho ni mucho menos usar para empujar su carrera en ZTV, pero no podía hacerlo. Había algo que le hacía sentir una imperiosa necesidad de descubrir la razón por la que sentía que conocía al guardaespaldas de la doctora Briefs.

El timbre de la puerta sonó de repente, sacando a nuestro joven periodista de sus consideraciones.

—¡Hola Strudle! — saludó una linda pelirroja en cuanto abrió la puerta—, no contestaste mis llamadas así que decidí venir a saludar.

—Tarte, no te esperaba— respondió él, haciéndose a un lado para permitir que la muchacha entrara en su departamento.

—Eso es porque apagaste tu Capsule-Phone— indicó ella mientras levantaba el aparato de la mesa de la sala, notando que en efecto, no estaba encendido—. Hasta diría que no quieres hablar conmigo mientras miras fotos de Bulma Briefs en este minúsculo bikini… ¿te gustan las MILF o algo?

—No me jodas, Tarte— se quejó el muchacho, ocultando su nerviosismo ante la idea de que ella pensaba que le interesaba una mujer que era décadas mayor que él—. En realidad estoy investigando al guardaespaldas, me parece que hay algo raro en ese sujeto.

—¿Te volviste gay? — bromeó entonces Tarte, picándole a Strudle las costillas—. Qué mal, y yo que traigo puesta esa lencería roja que te encanta…

—¡Ya te dije que es una investigación! — se defendió el muchacho, que entonces cayó en lo que ella acababa de decir—. ¿Qué dijiste de una lencería roja?

—Tendrás que ganarte el derecho a verla— declaró coqueta la joven— ¿Aceptas el desafío?

Por toda respuesta, Strudle sonrió y procedió a dedicarle una gran parte de las siguientes horas a la dulce tarea que consistía la total adoración del cuerpo de su novia.

_Esa noche…_

Tarte dormía tranquilamente en la cama, su cuerpo desnudo captivaba la atención de Strudle, que nunca dejaba de sentirse muy afortunado de que una mujer como ella se hubiera enamorado de él. Ambos se habían graduado de la Escuela de Periodismo de la ciudad del Este y aunque se vieron en la escuela un par de veces, en realidad nunca habían hablado mucho hasta que se encontraron en los pasillos de ZTV. Tarte trabajaba como investigadora, y su trabajo consistía en conseguir noticias y sus diversas fuentes, las cuales luego eran enviadas al departamento donde trabajaba Strudle, esto hacía que ambos tuvieran contacto constante, lo que había terminado en la relación que ahora compartían.

Strudle se levantó para ir al baño a orinar y posteriormente regresó a la sala, en donde terminó mirando nuevamente la fotografía en la que aparecía Vegeta, con los brazos cruzados y cara de enfado mientras su pareja posaba para la cámara. ¿Dónde había visto a ese tipo?

Meditando sobre esa duda, Strudle entró a la cocina y se sirvió agua en un vaso, fue entonces que a mitad del primer trago, recordó de dónde había visto a Vegeta. El recuerdo, que era brutal, le impactó de tal manera que sus manos temblaron y el vaso cayó al suelo haciéndose pedazos con gran estrépito.

—¿Qué pasó, todo bien? — preguntó alarmada Tarte, que se había apresurado a la cocina en cuanto el ruido la despertó, encontrando a su novio de pie en medio de un charco de agua y vidrios rotos—. Y estás descalzo. No te muevas mientras te traigo tus sandalias y te ayudo a limpiar, ya entonces me dirás qué demonios te pasa.

—No pasó nada malo— indicó Strudle, que ya había ayudado a Tarte a limpiar su desastre y ahora reposaba con ella de vuelta en la cama—, estaba todavía medio dormido y no puse atención, por eso solté el vaso. Lamento haberte preocupado.

—Pues espero que hayas aprendido la lección— le recriminó ella—. Me asustaste.

—Lo siento— respondió él, besándola como disculpa—. No lo haré otra vez.

—Perfecto, espero que cumplas con eso— dijo Tarte mientras se acurrucaba junto a él—, y ahora si te parece bien, tratemos de dormir, que mañana tenemos mucho trabajo, no olvides que Míster Satán presentará una nueva película basada en él y de seguro habrá mucha información.

—Sí, es verdad.

Tarte no tardó en dormirse otra vez pero Strudle ya no logró conciliar el sueño, pues en cuanto intentaba dormir, su mente le mostraba, una y otra vez, el rostro de Vegeta con una sonrisa burlona y condescendiente que lo hacía temblar con un terror inexplicable. Durante casi dos horas luchó contra este extraño recuerdo, intentando conectarlo con algo que pudiera ayudarle a entender hasta que finalmente una memoria casi olvidada comenzó a tomar forma.

Strudle se recordó como un niño en la sala de su casa, mirando el contenido de una vieja cinta que había encontrado en una caja. El video, grabado claramente desde una ventana, mostraba dos cráteres en los que podían verse dos esferas de metal de las cuales salieron dos hombres vestidos de manera extraña, los cuales flotaron sobre la multitud. Uno de esos hombres era muy alto, musculoso y calvo, mientras que el otro era bajito y con cabello erizado. Vegeta, de eso no había duda. La grabación mostraba entonces un acercamiento y podía verse claramente que se desarrollaba una conversación entre los dos sujetos aunque no se podía escuchar lo que decían. Posteriormente, el video se enfocaba en Vegeta, en su sonrisa malvada y cruel y entonces nada. Sólo estática.

El joven periodista recordó entonces que su madre se había negado a explicarle de qué se trataba esa grabación o porqué la tenía en su poder y de hecho, lo castigó por mirarla. Bien, parte del misterio estaba resuelto. Ya no había duda de porqué la cara del guardaespaldas de Bulma Briefs lo hacía sentir pánico. Ahora venía la siguiente parte del enigma: ¿Qué significaba el video y porqué Vegeta era ahora pareja sentimental de la mujer más rica del mundo?

—Esto es algo que definitivamente tengo qué averiguar— decidió Strudle, que sólo entonces logró volver a dormir.

_Junio 8._

Strudle había terminado ya su turno laboral y ahora estaba en la videoteca de ZTV, con la intención de averiguar si existían videos similares al que había recordado la noche anterior. Estaba seguro de que esa explosión había sido un evento importante por lo que en alguna parte debería de haber algún registro disponible. Sin embargo, luego de dos horas de trabajo no podía encontrar nada, y el hecho de que no sabía qué fecha buscar hacía que todo se volviera aún más difícil.

—¿Qué es lo que estás buscando, muchacho? — preguntó entonces el señor Fiddle, encargado de mantener la videoteca de la estación—. Llevas ya un buen rato aquí y yo ya me quiero ir, la videoteca no está abierta a estas horas; generalmente todos los programas de la tarde ya seleccionaron los clips de video que necesitan, así que dime qué quieres porque no tengo nada de ganas de hacer horas extra.

—Busco un video de algo en especial— comenzó Strudle—, Pero no sé cuándo sucedió lo que estoy buscando. ¿Sabe usted de algún video que muestre al concubino de Bulma Briefs?

—No hay muchos, quizás dos o tres de los últimos Torneos de Artes Marciales— recordó el señor Fiddle—. La dueña de Capsule Corp. adora las cámaras y la atención, pero el tipo que vive con ella no las soporta, además de que la expresión de "voy a patearte el culo" que ese sujeto siempre tiene en la cara desanima a todos los camarógrafos, a ninguno le gusta.

—Estoy de acuerdo con usted. Pero le aseguro que lo que busco no es relacionado con los Torneos de Artes Marciales— respondió el muchacho—, es algo relacionado con una explosión en una ciudad o algo así.

—No tenemos nada en donde se vea una explosión y que además incluya al tipo ese— indicó el encargado de la videoteca mientras se rascaba el codo izquierdo—, me parece recordar un video interrumpido donde una explosión destruye la arena del Torneo de Artes Marciales, pero la pareja de la doctora Briefs no aparece allí.

—¿Me permitiría verla?

—Prefiero que te lleves todos los videos de los Torneos de Artes Marciales que tenemos y lo busques tú mismo. Nunca los usamos de cualquier modo… bueno, los más recientes sí, pero sólo una vez al año cuando conmemoramos la derrota de Cell, ya sabes que hacemos un programa especial con los mejores momentos de Míster Satán.

—Faltan meses para eso, y yo creo que puedo devolver los videos en unos cuantos días.

—Perfecto, entonces ven conmigo para darte los discos— indicó el señor Fiddle, feliz de no tener qué quedarse más tiempo del necesario en la estación.

_Junio 12._

Tarte estaba ligeramente preocupada por su novio. Toda la semana se había dirigido de la estación a su departamento sin siquiera mirarla. La había ignorado por completo y no le respondía sus llamadas. Eso era extremadamente raro y no le gustaba para nada, por lo que estaba decidida a descubrir qué era lo que él estaba haciendo a como dé lugar. Esperaba que no se tratara de una infidelidad y cuando aparcó su hover-bike en la entrada del edificio donde vivía Strudle, le tomó mucho esfuerzo calmarse lo suficiente como para aparecer tranquila frente a él.

La muchacha abrió la puerta con la llave que le había dado Strudle la última noche que pasaron juntos y lo encontró sentado frente a su computadora, concentrado por completo en un video del Torneo de Artes Marciales, por lo que podía apreciar.

—¿Sigues con eso? — preguntó ella algo molesta—. ¡Es Domingo, Strudle, estar encerrado viendo esos estúpidos videos es anormal!

—He descubierto algo en estos "estúpidos" videos, Tarte— respondió él con un tono extremadamente serio—, algo bastante interesante y que no entiendo cómo es que nadie lo descubrió antes.

—Son sólo un montón de tipos rompiéndose la cara, no entiendo qué puede haber de interesante en eso— se quejó ella—. Me estás preocupando con tu rara obsesión por estas cosas, Strudle.

—Lo siento pero no puedo dejar de lado esto— le contestó el joven—. Lo que he descubierto aquí podría ser muy importante y explicaría parte de lo que estoy investigando sobre la pareja de Bulma Briefs, además de que tengo que devolver los videos mañana y aún no los he visto todos.

—Si tanto te interesa ese hombre, deberías simplemente enviar una solicitud de entrevista a Capsule Corp.—, sugirió ella.

—Ya lo hice, envié un correo hace algunos días— contestó el joven, sin quitar la vista de una de las muchas peleas en video de Míster Satán.

—¿Y qué respuesta obtuviste?

—Un correo que decía: "Apreciamos su interés en entrevistar a los miembros de la familia Briefs pero el señor Vegeta no concede entrevistas bajo ningún motivo. Si le interesa, podemos agendar para usted una cita con nuestro jefe de seguridad. Gracias por contactar a Capsule Corp."

—Veo que lo memorizaste— observó Tarte.

—Por supuesto que lo hice, no podía dejar de aprenderme de memoria algo así— sonrió Strudle—. Pocas veces me habían mandado al carajo de una manera tan políticamente correcta.

—¿Seguirás viendo eso o podemos salir juntos a hacer algo? — preguntó la muchacha cambiando de tema—, no hemos salido en toda la semana y quisiera hacer algo contigo.

—…Está bien, salgamos a comer— aceptó el joven reportero luego de considerarlo por un instante— Necesito distraerme, la verdad.

Tarte se sintió complacida de poder sacar a Strudle del departamento, desafortunadamente no sabía que esa sería la última vez que podría estar tranquilamente con su novio en mucho tiempo.

_Junio 14._

Strudle entró a su departamento y dejó sus compras en la cocina, no llevaba nada que necesitara refrigerar así que no se molestó en acomodar cosa alguna. Luego de cambiarse por una camiseta y shorts, entró al pequeño estudio donde trabajaba y encendió su computadora.

Lo primero que hizo una vez que el equipo estaba listo fue revisar los videos de los Torneos de Artes Marciales que había copiado a su disco duro. Sabía que no debió haberlo hecho, pero no podía dejar que un detalle tan simple como copiar sin permiso los videos propiedad de ZTV para su investigación lo detuviera, no cuando estaba seguro de que había descubierto algo gordo, muy gordo.

El muchacho abrió dos reproductores de video, en uno inició la pelea final de la edición número 20 del Torneo de Artes Marciales y en el otro reprodujo la final de la edición número 24. En el primer video, el Rey Chappa exhibía una serie de movimientos que no dejaban de sorprender a Strudle, en particular el momento en que Chappa materializaba ocho brazos de la nada para destrozar a su adversario. En el segundo video, Míster Satán pasaba una gran parte del tiempo gritando a la multitud para solicitar su apoyo entre movimiento y movimiento, aplicando algunas llaves de lucha y patadas con las que consiguió vencer al participante Jewel luego de un pesado intercambio de golpes. Strudle volvió a ver los videos y nuevamente llegó a la misma conclusión. El Rey Chappa era mucho más veloz, hábil y muy probablemente mucho más fuerte que Míster Satán.

Posteriormente, Strudle continuó comparando las peleas de otros participantes de torneos anteriores con las de Míster Satán. Miró la entrada de Pamput, en la que destruyó parte del templo con un golpe de codo y realizó saltos que Mr. Satán nunca hizo en sus combates.

Siguió esto con las peleas de un tipo llamado Nam, quien efectuó cosas que Strudle creía imposibles, en particular saltos súper-humanos que nuevamente, Satán jamás había hecho. El participante Yamcha, que Strudle conocía como un popular y muy famoso beisbolista ya retirado, también había logrado hacer cosas inexplicables, y eso sin contar a un anciano llamado Jackie Chun y un par de niños llamados Krilin y Gokú.

Y eso era sólo lo que pudo ver hasta el Torneo 22. Lo que vio en los videos de la edición número 23 había dejado a Strudle completamente impresionado. Varios participantes utilizaban rayos y esferas de luz para atacarse, algo que en la edición 22 pocos habían logrado hacer. ¡Había incluso un peleador pequeño que parecía tener la habilidad de controlar cosas con la mente, y el ring entero había sido destruido por un ataque de energía lanzado por el participante Ten Shin Han en la final del Torneo 22!

Y eso sin contar la final de la edición 23 del Torneo en la que el ya crecido Gokú enfrentó a un tal Ma Junior: El peleador de piel verde había crecido varios metros y estirado sus brazos en longitudes increíbles. Además, él y Gokú se movían tan rápido en momentos que Strudle había tenido que ver los videos en cuadro por cuadro para captar la mayor parte de lo que pasaba. Y la manera en que terminaba el video era impresionante, pues la arena había sido evacuada y posteriormente un destello cegador era lo único que podía verse. De no haber sido porque esa final había sido transferida a la estación y grabada allí para su retransmisión, no habría ningún registro de la misma. Strudle tuvo que buscar en internet para encontrar fotografías en las que se podía apreciar el devastador daño causado por esa técnica especial: la destrucción total de la arena y el templo. Nuevamente, Strudle tenía que admitir que Mr. Satán nunca había hecho algo así.

¿Pero qué tal si todos los participantes que usaban esas "técnicas especiales" habían hecho trampa? Míster Satán había dicho en una ocasión que los Torneos de Artes Marciales anteriores a los que había ganado él nunca fueron serios y que los participantes siempre recurrían a trucos, lo que causó el accidente que destruyó el Templo y la Arena en el Torneo número 23, y siempre insistía en que esa era la razón por la que los torneos anteriores nunca habían logrado ser tan populares como aquellos en los que él participaba.

Y sin embargo, luego de lo que había visto en los videos, Strudle comenzaba a pensar que el "héroe" que venció a Cell estaba lleno de mierda hasta las patillas, lo cual explicaría por qué Mr. Satán había usado su influencia para evitar que videos de los Torneos de Artes Marciales de ediciones anteriores a la 24 nunca fueran transmitidos en televisión.

Desafortunadamente, no había casi nada de material referente a los Juegos de Cell, y lo poco que había estaba en muy mal estado, aunque era posible ver con claridad que Cell había lanzado a Satán a un lado como si fuera un insecto, y que los verdaderos oponentes de Cell eran Vegeta, ese tal Ma Junior, Gokú y su hijo (ambos con el cabello rubio por alguna razón) y otros dos peleadores que nunca volvió a ver.

Pero el Torneo número 25 era distinto, pues había recibido gran difusión a nivel mundial y había material en gran cantidad, aunque posteriores repeticiones habían sido muy editadas. La división infantil había sido ganada por Trunks, el hijo de la doctora Briefs, quien había hecho cosas que nadie había realizado antes en el torneo para poder derrotar a un niño llamado Goten, que resultó ser hijo de Gokú. Sin embargo, lo que había visto en el Torneo 25 era el regreso del tal Ma Junior y Gokú, así como la participación de Vegeta. Sin embargo, muchos detalles de ese torneo estaban incompletos debido a que las cámaras dentro de la arena estallaron, de lo cual Strudle estaba enterado. Claro que otras cámaras se habían instalado para poder grabar el resto de los combates, pero mucho de ellos era poco notable con la excepción de la paliza que Spopovich le había propinado a Videl (un video censurado a petición de Mr. Satán, también) y otro en el que ese tipo Vegeta hacía algo extraño atacando a la gente del estadio, aunque nadie parecía ser capaz de recordar eso, y de hecho Strudle tampoco lograba recordarlo: sus recuerdos sobre algunos eventos ocurridos durante el día en que se realizó ese torneo siempre habían estado completamente nublados por alguna extraña razón. Había otros detalles, como la presencia del hijo mayor del participante Gokú y algunas minucias más que no concordaban, pero Strudle podía hacerse una muy buena idea de que algo muy grave pasó en ese torneo.

Sobre la victoria de Satán en el torneo 25, Strudle ya no tenía duda de que la chica rubia llamada 18 se había dejado ganar, era lógico luego de verla volar y hacer cosas que era obvio Míster Satán no podría hacer ni en sueños.

Los torneos número 26 y 27, a juzgar por Strudle, terminaron siendo basura predecible, en la que nadie mostró habilidades superiores y en las que Mr. Buu, que apareció por primera y segunda vez, se aseguró de llegar a la final y perder contra Satán. Strudle, que analizó esas peleas con mucho cuidado, también llegó a la conclusión de que Mr. Buu se estaba dejando ganar por alguna razón extraña. Lo más probable, razonó el muchacho, era que lo hacía por dinero.

El torneo número 28 sólo mostró dos eventos importantes, el primero fue el regreso de Vegeta, su hijo ya adolescente y el de Gokú y su hijo menor, y el segundo fue la aparición de un niño llamado Uub. La pelea entre Gokú y Uub fue lo único rescatable del torneo, ya que muchos de los peleadores parecieron asustarse y abandonaron la competencia luego de que Gokú y el pequeño Uub se alejaran del estadio y al final Mr. Buu volvió a dejarse perder de la manera más obvia.

El muchacho se recargó en su asiento, se limpió el sudor y respiró profundamente. En los últimos días, mientras analizaba los videos con mucho cuidado, había llegado a la conclusión de que Míster Satán era un desgraciado hijo de la gran puta que sólo consiguió su fortuna estafando a toda la humanidad durante muchos años, pero el saber eso era muy distinto a poder compartirlo. Mr. Satán tenían legiones de fanáticos devotos que podrían reaccionar violentamente ante esta información.

Al principio, Strudle también se preguntó por qué Gokú y sus hijos no hacían nada para exponer a Satán pero cuando se investigó un poco más sobre la familia del "héroe que venció a Cell" se dio cuenta que Videl, la hija de Satán, se había casado con Gohan, el hijo de Gokú. Eso era algo que el joven reportero ignoró hasta que realizó sus investigaciones, pero en cierto modo explicaba el por qué Pan mostraba ciertas habilidades similares a las de su padre en los videos que había visto de ella en los cuales aparecía deteniendo criminales a golpes.

Strudle concluyó que no era nada sorprendente que Satán hubiera permitido un matrimonio entre Videl y el tal Gohan, ya que eso le permitiría conseguir el silencio de la familia de Gokú al incluirlos en la estafa… y probablemente era igual para con los otros peleadores que había notado formaban parte del grupo de Gokú, como ese tal Krilin, Yamcha y Ten Shin Han.

¿Pero entonces qué impedía que los miembros de la familia Briefs revelaran el engaño? Al muchacho esa pregunta lo plagó por días hasta que al detenerse a comprar un refresco en una tienda vio, por casualidad, un anuncio del nuevo aerocar de la Corporación Cápsula en la televisión del negocio. La celebridad que presentaba el vehículo era Mr. Satán. Poniendo un poco de atención, Strudle notó que el campeón aparecía en muchos comerciales de productos de la Capsule Corp., lo cual al final respondió su pregunta. La familia Briefs no exponía a Satán porque lo usaban para vender su mercancía.

—Mierda, que esto es muy fuerte— se murmuró el muchacho, cerrando los videos y apagando su computadora—. Muy fuerte… si lo que creo es verdad, si es verdad… entonces todo el puto mundo vive una mentira de lo más gorda. Y lo más increíble es que por lo visto, todo es cosa de la jodida Corporación Cápsula… no me extrañaría que ellos controlen el Torneo de Artes Marciales desde la edición 24 hasta hoy, y que toda esa mierda de Cell haya sido sólo un truco publicitario de parte de ellos para poder elevar a Mr. Satán al nivel de celebridad. A fin de cuentas nadie murió durante la crisis de Cell y lo único que la gente tiene para recordar toda esa mugre es lo que ZTV transmitió en esos años y las amenazas del villano color verde en los noticieros.

Strudle tuvo que beber un vaso lleno de agua helada para bajarse la impresión de lo que acababa de deducir luego de ver los videos y atar cabos. Si su teoría era correcta, las ramificaciones de revelar su descubrimiento podrían colapsar la economía mundial, ya que la Corporación Cápsula seguramente sufriría una grave crisis de imagen.

—Lo más impresionante es que nadie había notado estas cosas antes— murmuró el muchacho mientras llenaba el vaso por segunda vez—. ¡Qué idiota soy, si es obvio!

El joven periodista soltó una carcajada, dándose cuenta de que no había modo de que alguien notara lo que él había encontrado por pura suerte. Strudle había investigado la historia del Torneo de Artes Marciales y descubierto que todos los torneos antes del 24 nunca fueron realmente transmitidos en televisión abierta, y que su difusión en televisión de paga siempre fue muy limitada. La única razón por la que ZTV tenía videos de todos los eventos había sido para no perder los derechos de transmisión aún si en ese entonces no valían gran cosa. Pero ahora, con Mr. Satán como figura principal, los derechos valían cientos de millones de Zenny. Y por supuesto nadie tenía interés en ver videos de torneos viejos, lo que aunado a la petición de Satán de nunca transmitirlos, garantizaba que la gente se mantendría ignorante al respecto. Todo encajaba.

—Y como nunca nos permiten transmitir videos de los torneos anteriores al número 24 y todo es editado para hacer quedar bien a Mr. Satán, la mayoría de la gente no tiene ni idea de lo que está pasando y si alguien llega a sospecharlo, será ignorado por completo. ¡Es la estafa perfecta!

Debido a eso, Strudle sabía que no lograría nada si revelaba su descubrimiento. Estaba seguro de que nadie le haría caso a menos de que tuviera evidencia devastadora que no pudiera ser desechada en el momento en que Satán gritara a los cuatro vientos "¡Es un truco!"

No, si Strudle deseaba revelar la verdad, tendría que ser más listo. Más cuidadoso y sobre todo, buscar más evidencia. Y la evidencia necesaria le parecía que era el video que recordaba de su niñez, el video en que aparecía Vegeta y que lo llenaba de miedo. Si lograba encontrar ese video, saber a qué evento hacía referencia y entrevistar a los involucrados, en este caso la pareja de la dueña de Capsule Corp., sentía que tendría las bases suficientes para revelar una serie de eventos que demostrarían sin duda que había fuerzas por mucho superiores a cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer Mr Satán.

Pero para conseguir información sobre ese video tendría que hablar con su madre. Y para lograr eso sería necesario regresar a la capital del Este por al menos unos días.

Sólo que para poder viajar tendría que faltar al trabajo por varios días, afortunadamente, ZTV le debía a todo el personal dos semanas de vacaciones, las cuales Strudle tenía toda la intención de utilizar para su pequeño proyecto.

_Junio 20._

Strudle y Tarte bajaron del bus y se dirigieron al costado del vehículo para poder recoger su equipaje. Al final, y muy para desencanto de Strudle, su novia había decidido tomar sus vacaciones junto con él, y de pasada aprovechar para visitar a sus padres en la capital del Este. No era que en realidad le molestara su presencia, al contrario, le agradaba mucho su compañía pero tenerla cerca le impediría dedicar por completo los días que tendría libres a lo que en realidad había planeado hacer, que era avanzar su investigación lo más posible.

—Y hemos vuelto a casa como un par de hijos pródigos— bromeó Tarte una vez que ambos llevaban su equipaje hacia la salida de la estación—. A mis padres les encantará conocerte al fin, Strudle.

—Yo pensé que ya me habían visto— respondió él, no muy feliz de tener que pasar lo que seguramente serían varias horas visitando a sus posibles suegros.

—No en persona, cariño— le contestó Tarte, ignorando el pobre humor que mostraba su novio. En realidad no le importaba, quería presentar a Strudle con sus padres lo antes posible para así quitárselos de encima y terminar ese engorroso trámite—. Además… yo también voy a conocer a tu madre, ¿cierto?

El joven reportero no había considerado esa posibilidad, y palideció un poco al darse cuenta de que no le comentó a su madre que Tarte estaría con él—. Claro que sí, te la presentaré hoy mismo, ya que nos quedaremos en su casa.

—Excelente— sonrió la pelirroja—, aunque no me quedaré contigo, mi papá sufriría un ataque al corazón si lo hago. Lo siento, pero tendré que dormir con ellos mientras estemos aquí. ¿No te molesta eso?

—No, claro que no. ¿Qué tal si te llevo a tu casa entonces y de una vez me presentas a tus padres? — Ofreció él—, y mañana yo te presentaré a mi madre.

—Suena bien— aceptó ella, adelantándose a él, haciéndole señas al taxista más cercano.

_Más tarde…_

La visita a los padres de Tarte había terminado siendo más larga de lo que Strudle hubiera deseado, y pasó casi tres horas contestando preguntas a su futuro suegro, que resultó ser un padre en extremo sobreprotector. La madre de su novia, por otro lado, fue bastante amable y comprensiva, y lo invitó a quedarse en un cuarto que la familia ya no usaba. Al final, la experiencia había sido agotadora y muy pesada, pero al menos la había librado airosamente, o al menos eso quería pensar. Volver a casa y descansar había sido el paraíso luego del trance que fue conocer a los suegros.

Strudle incluso estaba tan agradecido de dejar la casa de los padres de Tarte que ni siquiera le molestó tener que conversar con su padrastro, algo que normalmente no hacía, pues siempre había evitado congeniar mucho con él.

—Y mañana te presentaré a Tarte—, dijo él luego de terminar de acomodar su poco equipaje en su antigua recámara—. Creo que te agradará, mamá. Es una chica de esta ciudad y trabaja en la misma estación que yo, ya te lo había contado.

—Mientras te trate bien y te haga feliz yo estaré contenta—, le respondió su madre.

—Créeme que sí— aseguró el muchacho—. Aunque en realidad esa no es la razón principal por la que he venido de visita.

—¿Y cuál es la razón?

Antes de responder, Strudle cerró la puerta de su habitación y se sentó en su viejo escritorio con un aire serio y meditabundo—. Cuando era niño me regañaste por ver un video sin permiso, un video en el que aparece un tipo alto y calvo y en el que también aparece el hombre que vive con la dueña de la Corporación Capsula. He descubierto algunas cosas y creo que la información relacionada a ese video es la pieza que me falta para poder avanzar en una investigación que estoy realizando.

La mujer palideció por sólo una fracción de segundo antes de recuperar la compostura y al hacerlo, se levantó y abrió la puerta de la recámara—. No sé de qué estás hablando, hijo. No tengo un video como ese, quizás soñaste que sucedió.

—¡Estoy seguro de que sí existe! — discutió Strudle—. ¿Por qué no quieres hablar de eso?

—Porque no hay ningún video así, lo siento— le respondió con calma su madre—. Y eso es todo lo que hablaremos sobre este asunto.

_Junio 22._

Strudle y Tarte descansaban sentados en las bancas del parque que rodeaba el enorme monumento _In Memoriam_ erigido en el punto cero de la explosión que destruyó gran parte de la capital del Este en el año 762. La pareja había pasado casi toda la mañana visitando la zona, pues siempre les resultaba interesante ver cómo la reconstrucción hacía ver esa parte de la ciudad del Este como si fuera una metrópoli completamente diferente, aún tras tantos años de que la reconstrucción fue terminada.

—Nos falta ir al templo— recordó Tarte.

—Iremos después de comer, creo que será mejor— opinó Strudle—, el templo en honor a las víctimas siempre está lleno hasta después de la hora de la comida.

—Me parece bien. ¿Qué tal si comemos en un restaurante pequeño? Así ahorramos dinero.

—Sí, de acuerdo.

—Espera aquí, iré por helado— indicó la reportera de cabello escarlata, que sin más se levantó y se dirigió al expendio de helados al otro lado del parque.

Strudle cerró los ojos y suspiró un poco decepcionado. No había podido sacarle más información a su madre y al final decidió dejar de insistirle. Y su búsqueda en secreto por el video no había rendido frutos. De repente, sintió que una sombra frente a él le tapaba el sol. El muchacho separó sus párpados y levantó la mirada, encontrándose a su madre.

—Hola, hijo— saludó ella, sentándose a su lado.

—Hola mamá— respondió él— ¿qué haces aquí?

—Toma esto, es lo que estás buscando— respondió ella, entregándole a Strudle una vieja cinta de video—. Es el video que querías.

—Pero… dijiste que…

—Sé lo que dije, pero estuve pensando y creo que tal vez ya eres lo bastante adulto para entender qué es lo que representa ese video— dijo su madre—. Puedes verlo y copiarlo a tu computadora, pero la cinta se queda aquí.

—¿Por qué no me la puedo llevar?

—Porque es lo único que me queda de tu padre— reveló la mujer—. Fue él quien grabó el video. Es lo último que hizo antes de morir… él estaba… estaba preparándose para entrevistar a alguien en esta zona, un banquero importante. Yo estaba trabajando en un reportaje en los muelles cuando recibí una llamada de tu padre, él y su equipo estaban enviando al mío lo que sucedía. Mi equipo se apresuró a grabar todo en ese video, no sabíamos qué era lo que pasaba ni quiénes eran esos sujetos y antes de que pudiera preguntar…

—La explosión— completó Strudle.

—Sí, la explosión. Yo tenía apenas dos semanas de embarazo cuando pasó— reveló ella— Y desde entonces he tenido pesadillas en las que aparece ese hombre, el esposo de Bulma Briefs… por lo que se ve en el video, él y su amigo calvo son los responsables de la destrucción de la ciudad del Este. Nadie me haría caso, y además el tipo calvo nunca más ha vuelto a ser visto pero… ¡estoy total y completamente segura de que ese tal Vegeta es responsable del ataque terrorista a nuestra ciudad, y el hecho de que pudiera sobrevivir a una explosión como esa me llena de pánico!

Strudle no respondió de inmediato, el impacto de la información que acababa de recibir lo había dejado sin habla. Estos nuevos datos cambiaban mucho lo que pensaba que había descubierto, y no sabía qué pensar al respecto.

—Todos me consideraron una loca cuando quise demostrar que lo que pasó aquí no fue un accidente— recordó entonces su madre—. Fue por eso que dejé de trabajar en la televisión y por lo que mejor me decidí a iniciar con mi programa de radio. En la radio no llamo tanto la atención y puedo hablar con calma de cosas tranquilas, de noticias que no causan problemas.

Strudle recordó que su madre tenía un programa de radio enfocado a la salud, y que le iba muy bien en él. Ahora entendía también por qué dejó a ZTV: la ignoraron y dejaron la evidencia de lado. No le sorprendía que se concentrara en llamar la atención lo menos posible. Aun así, el muchacho no podía simplemente culpar al esposo de la doctora Briefs así como así. Entrevistarlo para poder determinar qué sabía de la explosión se había vuelto ahora algo completamente vital para llevar su investigación a buen puerto.

—No sé qué descubriste— indicó su madre—, pero tu papá siempre abogó por que la verdad saliera a luz de una u otra manera. Es la labor de un reportero, y él siempre vivió bajo ese ideal. Si vas a revelar esta información, asegúrate de que forme parte de una historia completa y sobre todo, ten mucho cuidado. Es muy posible que la Corporación Cápsula no reaccione de buen modo y los dueños son muy poderosos… tienen tanto dinero que el mundo prácticamente les pertenece.

—Eso no habría detenido a mi padre— Adivinó Strudle—, y no me detendrá a mí tampoco.

—No, no lo habría detenido— suspiró la mujer, conmovida al ver la determinación de su primer amor en su hijo—. Te deseo suerte, entonces.

Strudle estaba por responder pero la llegada de Tarte interrumpió la plática y la llevó a caminos menos sombríos y en especial, más alegres.

_Junio 26._

La ciudad del Oeste era una de las urbes más prósperas del mundo gracias en su totalidad a que era el lugar donde se localizaba la matriz de la Corporación Cápsula y de hecho, varias mociones para rebautizar la ciudad como Capsule City habían sido presentadas al ayuntamiento, pero al final la familia Briefs siempre las rechazaba, argumentando que no les parecía necesario nombrar la ciudad con el nombre de su compañía. Strudle y Tarte estaban en el aeropuerto de la ciudad, esperando al primo de ella que se comprometió a recogerlos y darles alojamiento durante unos cuantos días.

—Sigo sin entender para qué venimos a esta ciudad— comentó Tarte—. Ya te dijeron que no te darían una entrevista con la pareja de Bulma Briefs, si insistes quizás y hasta te arresten o te pongan una demanda tamaño bomba.

—No pierdo nada con ir a la mansión Cápsula y tratar de acercarme a algún miembro de la familia, dicen que el Doctor Briefs y su esposa son muy amables con la prensa, y estoy seguro de que algún empleado podría decirme algo útil—, contestó Strudle, que ni siquiera levantó la mirada del periódico que leía.

Tarte suspiró un poco decepcionada. Desde ese día en el monumento a las víctimas del 762, su novio había estado tremendamente meditabundo, sombrío y poco expresivo. Tarte entendía que Strudle estaba así porque su madre le había revelado cómo su padre había sido una de las personas que murieron en el accidente que destruyó casi toda la ciudad del Este y de no ser por ese detalle, ya habría tenido un pleito con él por su actitud tan cerrada. Pero aun así, comenzaba a preocuparse mucho, en especial porque tenía la idea, que no podía confirmar, de que Strudle culpaba a la Corporación Cápsula del accidente que mató a su padre y esa era una idea estúpida. La Capsule Corp. había donado millones para la restauración de la ciudad del Este y había colaborado con mucha de su tecnología en las labores de rescate y reconstrucción, culparles de algo ocurrido tantos años atrás sería el paso más rápido a cometer suicidio profesional.

—Amor… si estás planeando relacionar a la Corporación con la explosión del 762... Te aconsejo que no lo hagas— le murmuró ella.

—Esa idea ni siquiera había pasado por mi mente— respondió de inmediato Strudle, ligeramente ofendido al escuchar eso ya que honestamente no pensaba que la Corporación había sido responsable, aunque sí pensaba que alguien que se había metido en la Corporación en los últimos años era la llave para saber quién era el culpable de la explosión en la ciudad Este—. Mi investigación tiene más que ver con lo que hay tras bambalinas en los Torneos de Artes Marciales. ¿Por qué crees que me he pasado días mirando todo lo que teníamos en la estación relacionado con ese asunto? Algunos miembros de la familia Briefs han participado en el torneo y creo que podrían decirme algunas cosas importantes.

—¿Eso… eso es lo que estás investigando? — exclamó Tarte— ¿Por eso tanto misterio?... ¡Strudle, eres un cabrón, me has tenido muy preocupada por semanas y sólo estás investigando la organización del torneo, eres un idiota!

—El misterio, querida— empezó Strudle, ignorando la rabieta de su novia—, se debe a que si lo que descubrí es cierto, Míster Satán no es tan especial como todo el mundo cree y es en realidad un estafador profesional.

—No me jodas… ¿en serio? — Tarte dejó de lado su enojo al escuchar eso. Ella no era admiradora de los Torneos de Artes Marciales, y aunque respetaba a Mr. Satán como salvador de la raza humana, siempre lo había mirado con un poco de escepticismo, pensando que muchos de sus logros eran fabricados—. ¿Sabes que la gente se te echará encima si lo acusas sin fundamentos?

—Lo sé, y por eso necesito conseguir toda la información posible.

Tarte no contestó, pues su primo llegó en ese momento y ya no pudieron tocar el tema otra vez por el resto del día.

_Julio 1._

La mansión Cápsula era más grande aún de lo que parecía ser en las imágenes que se transmitían por la televisión, y mucho menos concurrida de lo que cualquiera esperaría considerando que la familia más rica e influyente del mundo vivía en ese lugar. Strudle había pasado la mayor parte de los últimos días rondando la mansión en espera de tener una oportunidad de abordar a algún miembro del clan Briefs. Desafortunadamente la suerte no había estado de su lado. El Doctor Briefs, fundador de la empresa, ni siquiera estaba en la ciudad pues se había ido de vacaciones con su esposa. En cuanto a Bulma, la mujer salía cada mañana rumbo a su trabajo acompañada de su hijo mayor y le dedicaba el mayor tiempo posible a permitir que la fotografiaran, algo que su hijo parecía no apreciar mucho. El problema era que Bulma y Trunks viajaban por aerocar, lo cual limitaba mucho las posibilidades que tenía Strudle de acercarse y solicitarle una entrevista con su pareja. En cuanto a Vegeta, era raro verlo salir de la mansión. Sí era posible avistarlo caminando por el jardín junto a Bra, pero la mayoría de los fotógrafos evitaba asediarlo, ya que era conocimiento común entre la prensa que intentar acercarse al concubino de Bulma Briefs terminaría en por lo menos una cámara destrozada.

El empeño de Vegeta en permanecer dentro de la mansión, sin embargo, le estaba causando a Strudle bastantes problemas. Si bien era cierto que el joven reportero se conformaría con hablar con Bulma o Trunks, su objetivo principal era entrevistar a la pareja de la doctora Briefs para poder aclarar su participación o falta de ella en la tragedia de la ciudad del Este. Desafortunadamente, acercarse a él era en extremo difícil.

Entrar en la mansión también había probado ser muy complicado. El muchacho había intentado acceder por la entrada principal del jardín, pero los robots sirvientes le impidieron acceder. Después intentó entrar por la parte de atrás en donde no había robots y de hecho logró llegar a la puerta, pero una de las criadas de la mansión lo vio por la ventana y luego de preguntarle si tenía cita y verificar en la lista de visitantes, lo reportó a seguridad y nuevamente fue escoltado por los robots hasta la calle.

—¿No te rindes todavía? — preguntó una voz.

—No, aún me quedan unos cuantos días de vacaciones, espero poder entrar a la mansión o hablar con Vegeta antes de que deba regresar a Ciudad Satán— contestó Strudle, que al mirar a la izquierda se encontró con Snoop, un experto paparazi que circundaba diariamente la mansión Briefs durante al menos un par de horas. El paparazi había ayudado a que los robots no entregaran a Strudle a la policía, y desde entonces habían establecido lo que podía considerarse un tipo de amistad basado en espiar a la familia más rica del mundo.

—El tipo es un ermitaño de primera— informó el fotógrafo— una vez intenté tomarle una foto de cerca cuando estaba cruzando la calle con su hija en una de esas raras ocasiones en las que sale de la mansión, pero lo único que conseguí fue una cámara destrozada y la amenaza de que si lo hacía de nuevo lo sentiría por el resto de mi vida.

—Lo más terrible es que te puedo creer— aceptó Strudle—¿te pagaron la cámara?

—Claro que me la pagaron. Bulma remplaza todas las cámaras que destruye Vegeta con nuevas versiones fabricadas por la Corporación Cápsula— afirmó Snoop, mostrando al mismo tiempo su cámara actual, una del modelo Capsule-Snap que se distinguía por ser bastante cara.

—Es lo menos que puede hacer— asintió el joven reportero.

—¡Oh, esto será una foto genial! — interrumpió el paparazi, rápidamente montando el lente de larga distancia para lograr tomar su fotografía sin arriesgarse a que Vegeta le arruinara la cámara.

Strudle siguió la mirada de Snoop y se encontró a la pequeña Bra, en un lindo vestido blanco, jugando con un gatito negro en el inmenso jardín. La niña era vigilada por tres de las criadas de la mansión, lo cual era extraño ya que normalmente Vegeta nunca se separaba de Bra cuando ésta salía al jardín.

—Es muy raro poder tomar fotos de la niña sin que su antisocial padre esté cerca— confirmó Snoop entre toma y toma—. Esa niña será la mujer más codiciada del mundo cuando crezca y te apuesto que cuando sea adolescente será aún más atractiva de lo que fue su madre. Estas fotos de su infancia valdrán miles de Zenny en unos años, te lo aseguro.

—Y yo te aseguro que su padre te odiará por eso— les interrumpió una voz monótona y cansada que se acercó de repente—. No me sorprendería que Vegeta te rompa las piernas si intentas lucrar demasiado con su hija en el futuro. Ni tampoco me sorprendería que para cuando sea adolescente, Bra sea capaz de arrancarte los brazos si la haces enfadar.

—¿Podría callarse, Don Cep? — se quejó Snoop— sus horribles predicciones me quitan la inspiración y necesito concentrarme para tomar buenas fotos del angelito de los Briefs.

Strudle se alejó un poco para dejar espacio al recién llegado. Era un hombre alto y de unos sesenta años, que llevaba puesto un traje azul un poco gastado y protegía su rostro del sol con un sombrero blanco. Nadie sabía cómo se llamaba, y cuando le preguntaban por su nombre, simplemente pedía que lo llamaran Don Cep. El tipo era el más viejo de todos los miembros de la prensa que trabajaban alrededor de la mansión Briefs, aunque nunca tomaba fotografías y ningún fotógrafo o reportero supiera en donde trabajaba, pues Don Cep jamás respondía esas preguntas y prefería mantenerse separado de los otros, excepto cuando decidía molestar a Snoop. Por alguna razón Don Cep siempre se le acercaba a Snoop, que era el más tenaz e insistente de los paparazi que seguían a la familia Briefs.

A Strudle no le agradaba Don Cep ni un ápice. El tipo era raro y se movía de manera extraña. Siempre aparecía y desaparecía sin dejar rastro alguno, y la expresión de recelo en su rostro cuando miraba a los Briefs hacía que el joven reportero se sintiera ligeramente intimidado.

—Tú eres el nuevo— comentó entonces el hombre de sombrero blanco, mirando con cuidado a Strudle durante unos segundos—. ¿Qué miembro de la familia de Vegeta es el que te interesa más? Como has notado, a nuestro querido Snoop le interesa sobre todo la mocosa, a otros les gusta concentrarse en la doctora o en el hijo.

—Yo no tengo predilección— respondió el joven reportero luego de pasar saliva, tratando de no mostrar cuánto lo incomodaba la cercanía de Don Cep.

—Le interesa Vegeta— corrigió Snoop, que no paraba de sacar fotos y como buen paparazi no podía evitar compartir información sobre los demás en el peor momento.

El hombre de traje azul asintió y volvió a mirar a Strudle en silencio hasta que decidió volver a hablar—, Poco recomendable. Las fotografías de ese enano son difíciles de vender e incluso bajan el precio de las de los demás miembros de la familia. A nadie le interesa saber de él a menos de que el Torneo de Artes Marciales esté cerca.

—Eso ya lo sé, y no me interesa conseguir fotos de Vegeta, quiero una entrevista con él porque nunca las concede. Quiero ser el primero en entrevistarlo— declaró Strudle, alejándose del viejo y haciendo una nota mental de desquitarse de Snoop más tarde.

Strudle no notó que Don Cep había dejado de concentrarse en lo que hacía Snoop para fijar su mirada en él, observándolo atentamente hasta que dobló por la esquina.

_Julio 6._

Las vacaciones se les habían terminado. En dos días, Strudle y Tarte tendrían que volver al trabajo en Ciudad Satán; y él no había logrado su cometido de entrevistar a Vegeta. Tarte había aprovechado la visita a la ciudad del Oeste para pasear con sus primas y visitar la mayoría de los atractivos turísticos, ya que había lugares que al final le interesó visitar. Cuando todo estuvo dicho, había cambiado de opinión y agradecido que su novio decidiera venir aquí, aún y cuando no habían podido hacer muchas cosas juntos; claro que la reportera había decidido que al menos a un lugar sí irían los dos: El Museo de la ciudad Oeste, y sólo porque en esos días inaugurarían una exposición dedicada a la historia de la Corporación Cápsula y se rumoraba que toda la familia estaría allí durante la inauguración. Tarte había logrado que a ella y Strudle les dieran pase de prensa luego de hablar con el equipo de ZTV que cubriría la noticia, lo cual les garantizaba estar en lugares privilegiados. La pelirroja esperaba que eso ayudaría a Strudle a tal vez acercarse lo bastante a los Briefs como para poder intentar conseguir su entrevista con Vegeta, y si había hecho eso, era sólo por amor a su novio, nada más.

—La inauguración está por empezar— comentó Tarte, tratando de sacar de su estupor a Strudle.

—Si… gracias— respondió él, enderezándose y arreglándose la chaqueta; él y Tarte estaban en primera fila, por lo que le convenía lucir bien si esperaba poder acercarse a los Briefs.

Fue entonces que los Briefs entraron a la sala de prensa del museo. Para decepción de Strudle y de Tarte, sólo el doctor Briefs, su esposa y Bulma se hicieron presentes. Vegeta, Trunks y Bra no estaban allí. Un poco desanimada, la pareja contempló retirarse, pero al final decidieron quedarse ya que el evento podría servirles una vez que regresaran a trabajar, por lo que Tarte se concentró en grabar el audio de la conferencia con su Capsule-Phone y Strudle en tomar fotografías y algunos clips de video con su cámara. El discurso del Doctor Briefs fue en extremo breve, conciso y bien ensayado, de sólo cinco minutos; pero el de su hija, aunque bien fundamentado y planeado, fue cinco veces más largo. Había que admitir que la doctora Bulma Briefs era verdaderamente apasionada por la empresa de su familia, y su deseo de convertirla en la mayor compañía de la historia llegaba incluso a ser un poco contagioso. A Strudle, sin embargo, la idea de una sola empresa dominando todos los aspectos de la vida de una persona común no le agradaba demasiado, le parecía que era demasiado poder para una sola familia.

—Tenemos que ir a empacar ya, nuestro avión sale mañana muy temprano— recordó Tarte una vez que la conferencia de prensa terminó y ella y su novio se abrían camino hacia la salida del museo. La pelirroja estaba feliz ya que el Doctor Briefs había respondido a una de sus preguntas acerca de sus proyectos, lo cual le convenía ya que eso le daría algo de exposición en los noticieros y tendría algo más qué mostrarle a su jefe en la estación, lo cual le podría ayudar más adelante a conseguir un puesto en producción o como corresponsal, algo que a Tarte sí le interesaba.

—Sí, es una pena que no pudiera conseguir la entrevista que quería— se quejó Strudle, que luego de un momento en que pensó en todo lo que había pasado, agregó— pero no importa. Además, sacamos cosas buenas del viaje: conocí a tus padres y me aceptaron, y nos conocimos mejor, eso a mí me hace sentir muy contento.

—Estoy de acuerdo— sonrió la pelirroja.

_Esa madrugada…_

Strudle, computadora portátil bajo el brazo y su cámara en mano, espiaba con mucho cuidado la parte trasera de la mansión Cápsula en donde sabía estaba el gimnasio privado de Vegeta. El joven reportero había descubierto que en muchas ocasiones, Vegeta pasaba la noche entera ejercitándose sin parar, por lo que desesperado por conseguir hablar con él, había decidido acercársele cuando saliera de su salón de entrenamiento. Llevaba allí ya un par de horas, y a juzgar por las luces en el gimnasio, estaba seguro de que el concubino de la doctora Briefs estaba allí, sólo le restaba esperar que saliera antes de que tuviera qué regresar a la casa de los primos de su novia. Y también tenía terror de pensar lo enfadada que Tarte se pondría si descubría que se había escabullido en la noche para intentar forzar una entrevista con la pareja de Bulma Briefs a última hora.

—Y yo creía que Snoop era el más loco de todos ustedes— llamó una voz que Strudle identificó de inmediato.

Girándose, el joven reportero se encontró de frente con Don Cep, que aún en la noche llevaba su sombrero blanco y en ese momento lo miraba con ojos extrañamente brillosos. Strudle estuvo a punto de soltar un grito de terror al ver que el viejo se le acercaba y lo hacía retroceder hasta que su espalda chocó con un auto. La expresión en la cara de Don Cep era tal que el muchacho necesitó de todo su control para recuperarse del susto y no salir corriendo cuando sintió el sorprendentemente fuerte agarre del viejo en su antebrazo.

—¿Por qué estás tan interesado en ese jodido Saiyan? —Preguntó entonces Don Cep, apretando más la presión ejercida por sus dedos, ganando un gemido de dolor de parte de Strudle—, ¿Qué es lo que sabes de él?

—Yo no sé de qué hablas— logró decir Strudle—. ¡Ni siquiera sé qué es un Saiyan!

—¡No mientas, mocoso! — gruñó el viejo—, te he estado observando por días, te he seguido por toda la ciudad y por las conversaciones que tuviste con tu novia acerca del fraude que es Míster Satán, es claro que tú sabes algo sobre Vegeta, es la única razón por la que lo espíes tanto y quieras entrevistarlo. ¡Dime qué sabes o te mato aquí mismo!

Presa del pánico al notar la manera en que los ojos del anciano comenzaron a brillar y de lo inútil de sus esfuerzos por escapar, Strudle no pudo sino decir lo que sabía—, ¡Vegeta estuvo en el punto cero de la explosión que destruyó la ciudad del Este en el 762… quiero saber cómo logró sobrevivir a eso y qué relación tiene con todo ese asunto!

Para sorpresa de Strudle, la presión sobre su brazo cesó inmediatamente, aunque Don Cep no lo soltó—. Así que sabes eso. Interesante, no creí que habría alguien vivo que lo supiera. Alguien además de mí, por supuesto.

—¿Por qué me has estado siguiendo? — demandó entonces Strudle, que sólo entonces había reparado en la admisión del viejo de haberlo seguido y espiado durante sus pláticas con Tarte—, ¿eres guardaespaldas de los Briefs y tu trabajo es que ningún reportero descubra cosas que no quieren que se sepan?

Don Cep ignoró la pregunta y le arrancó al muchacho la computadora de la mano— Aquí es donde guardas lo que sabes del Saiyan.

Sin prestar más atención a las quejas de Strudle, el viejo hizo algo que causó que el joven reportero sintiera que estaba por desmayarse. La piel del rostro del anciano se partió horizontalmente, permitiendo que la cara de Don Cep se abriera en dos. Las mejillas y la quijada del viejo bajaron casi hasta su pecho, dejando al descubierto una placa de metal de la cual se extendieron una serie de cables que se conectaron a la computadora portátil del aterrorizado Strudle. Por largos segundos, los cables mantuvieron la conexión hasta que repentinamente y aparentemente satisfechos, se retiraron de vuelta al interior de la placa metálica de la que habían salido y el rostro de Don Cep volvió a recomponerse.

—¿Qué carajos eres tú? — gimió Strudle— ¡no eres humano!

—Lo que yo soy no importa— respondió el extraño viejo—, lo que importa es que tú, mocoso, tienes evidencia que puede causarte más problemas de los que te imaginas. Estás a un paso de meterte en algo que puede arruinarte la vida por completo, así que escúchame bien: si eres listo, dejarás todo esto por la paz y te retirarás ahora que aún puedes. Si continúas con esta investigación, te prometo que me daré cuenta y entonces, volverás a verme. Da gracias que no voy a destruir tu computadora, y eso sólo porque no es una maldita Computadora Cápsula… ¡Y ahora, lárgate!

Una vez hecha su amenaza, Don Cep finalmente soltó a Strudle y desapareció en las sombras con una velocidad demencial. Strudle no esperó más para correr de regreso a la casa de los primos de su novia, completamente decidido a abandonar su investigación sobre la familia Briefs y los Torneos de Artes Marciales.

_Octubre 24._

—La verdad la película no es tan buena como pensaba— comentó Tarte mientras subía al auto de Strudle—, todo ese cuento de un monstruo gris, flaco y malvado que intenta conquistar el mundo sólo para ser vencido en equipo por Míster Satán y Mr. Buu es bastante exagerado, o al menos así me lo parece.

—Sí, pero qué se le va a hacer, ya sabes que Satán es dado a exagerar en todo— comentó el joven reportero luego de entrar al auto y encenderlo— ¿Qué quieres cenar, Tarte?

—Vamos a un lugar tranquilo, nada elegante, por favor.

Strudle asintió y se dirigió a un restaurante que cumpliera con los deseos de su novia. Mientras conducía, pensó que las cosas no estaban tan mal esos días; luego de su encuentro con Don Cep había dejado por la paz su investigación y se concentró en su trabajo. Se había vuelto bastante eficiente y eso le había ganado un aumento en su salario, con la promesa de acceder al departamento de producción si mantenía su nivel. Y a Tarte no le iba tan mal, ya había logrado salir a cubrir algunas notas y el público reaccionó bien a ella, por lo que era posible que pronto le permitieran salir a reportar notas justo como ella quería. Strudle pensó que con lo que estaban consiguiendo, si todo salía bien, quizás incluso podrían hablar de matrimonio, o al menos de vivir juntos. Nada mal considerando que un par de meses antes estaba considerando conseguirse un segundo trabajo debido a problemas económicos.

—Estás muy pensativo— llamó ella cuando llegaron al restaurante—¿pasó algo en la oficina que no me hayas dicho?

—No, pero sí quiero preguntarte algo más tarde— contestó él— ¿te parece?

Tarte asintió.

Durante la cena, Strudle volvió a caer en el hoyo de sus pensamientos; no podía evitarlo, la experiencia que había tenido con Don Cep no dejaba de molestarlo y muchas veces había despertado a media noche con el rostro cubierto en sudor frío luego de tener una pesadilla en la que ese extraño anciano partía su cara por la mitad para revelar una placa de metal llena de cables que utilizaba para estrangularlo. Le molestaba no saber el origen del anciano, pero a pesar de eso estaba convencido de que todo estaba relacionado con la Corporación Cápsula de alguna manera. Y además, no podía dejar de pensar en esa palabra "Saiyan" y preguntarse una y otra vez acerca de su significado. Don Cep la había usado para referirse a Vegeta, pero nada más. Strudle no podía negar que estaba completamente intrigado y que su deseo de hacer una búsqueda en internet sobre esa palabra, puesto que ningún diccionario la tenía, era gigantesco y estaba por estallar, la única razón por la que no había hecho nada más para investigar era a causa del miedo que le provocaba el recuerdo del anciano.

—Sigues distraído— acusó Tarte, sacando al muchacho de su estupor—¿qué sucede?

—La verdad es que…— Strudle hizo una pausa. ¿Qué le diría a su novia, qué estaba otra vez pensando en esa investigación de hacía dos meses? Tarte había dejado en claro varias veces que estaba feliz de que ya no estuviera haciendo eso, así que no podía decirle que sus pensamientos se ocupaban en ese asunto una vez más sin arriesgarse a iniciar una discusión, ya que en realidad no tenía deseos de reñir con ella. Al final y para evitarse conflictos decidió que podría al menos comentarle otras de las cosas que estaba considerando sobre ambos—. Tarte… ¿por qué no vivimos juntos?

—¿Qué?

—Pensaba que estaría bien vivir juntos— repitió él—. ¿Qué opinas?

—Pues… esto es… muy repentino— dijo ella, completamente sonrojada— pues… yo creo que… ¿sí?

—¿Aceptas entonces?

—Sí, acepto entonces— suspiró ella, sonriéndole abiertamente— ¡viviré contigo, amor!

—Gracias, Tarte… gracias— respondió honestamente Strudle, que en ese momento se olvidó por completo de todo lo demás y se concentró por completo en su hermosa pelirroja.

_Octubre 28._

La mudanza había terminado la noche anterior y Tarte ahora tendría el resto del día para acomodar sus cosas en el departamento de Strudle, algo que la pareja estaba ocupada haciendo juntos. En ese momento intentaban encontrar la manera de darle un acomodo adecuado a la habitación que el muchacho usaba como estudio, ya que Tarte tenía una mayor cantidad de artículos electrónicos que él y no veían una manera adecuada de colocar las cosas que ella había traído, tales como su computadora portátil, un estéreo y una televisión bastante grande. Al final, Strudle se comprometió a tirar algunas cosas, entre las cuales estaban algunas cajas con su antiguo equipo de cómputo, bocinas y cosas similares. Luego de terminar de arreglar el estudio y de empacar lo que sería desechado, el muchacho cargó las cosas viejas en el auto y se dirigió al centro de reciclaje, pues allí le darían algún dinero por sus cosas. Tarte se quedaría mientras a terminar de acomodar su ropa y además aseguró que cocinaría algo sabroso para cenar. En realidad Strudle estaba bastante contento con la manera en que iban dándose las cosas.

Una vez en el centro de reciclado, el muchacho no tardó en dejar las cuatro cajas en el mostrador para que fueran evaluadas por el encargado, que en ese momento se ocupaba revisando lo que el reportero le había puesto enfrente. Mientras eso pasaba, Strudle se ocupaba en mirar un programa de variedades en el televisor ubicado en la otra esquina del mostrador. El programa sólo le llamó la atención debido a que la invitada a la que entrevistaban en ese momento era Videl, la hija de Míster Satán. El reportero arqueó las cejas al escuchar la manera en la que Videl aceptaba la declaración del anfitrión acerca de cómo Satán era el hombre más fuerte del mundo sin rechistar y no pudo sino preguntarse si Videl sabía o no que su padre era un farsante descarado. Por lo que podía ver, Strudle concluyó que no, la hija de Mr. Satán no sabía lo caradura que era su padre, o que si lo sabía, podía disimularlo extremadamente bien.

—Te doy mil Zenny por todo— anunció entonces el encargado.

—Sí, me parece bien— aceptó Strudle, que en realidad había esperado menos dinero; siendo que este era un centro de reciclaje y no una casa de empeño, normalmente el dinero que ofrecían a cambio de las cosas era poco.

—Hacía tiempo que no veía una de esas— comentó el responsable del centro de reciclado mientras sacaba el dinero de un cajón—. La mayoría de las personas usan computadoras capsula, ya casi nadie usa computadoras marca Nexy… de hecho la compañía ya no existe, la Corporación Cápsula la compró hace unos días, lo cual me sorprendió bastante.

—Sí, tiene razón. A como van las cosas, la Corporación Cápsula controlará todo en unos cuantos años, ¿no lo cree?— contestó Strudle, que entonces recordó que él mismo había comprado una computadora Cápsula para reemplazar la que Don Cep había manipulado con esos… cables. De pronto, se dio cuenta de que aún no había sacado la información del disco duro, y que allí tenía todo lo que había reunido respecto a su investigación. Por un instante, el reportero consideró perder esa información pero al final, su lado práctico le indicó que no podía perder el video que le había costado tanto trabajo conseguir de parte de su madre—. Espere un momento, necesito el disco duro de la Nexy, si me permite retirarlo…

—Si lo sacas serán quinientos Zenny menos— advirtió el encargado—, es sólo por la Nexy en buenas condiciones que estaba dispuesto a darte esa cantidad.

—Lo siento, pero no he vaciado la información— contestó Strudle, ocupado en manipular su computadora para sacar lo que necesitaba—, y sólo quiero el disco duro para pasar los datos a otra máquina, en cuanto lo haya hecho lo traeré de vuelta, se lo prometo. Puede guardar la Nexy en alguna parte mientras tanto, le aseguro que en menos de dos días tendrá la computadora completa otra vez.

_Noviembre 6._

Strudle revisó su cambio y lo guardó en el bolsillo mientras esperaba a que la empleada terminara de guardar sus compras en una bolsa de plástico. El joven reportero salió entonces de la farmacia y una fuerte ráfaga de aire frío lo convenció de abotonarse la chaqueta antes de iniciar el camino de vuelta a su departamento. Era ya bastante tarde, cerca de las dos de la mañana, y sólo había aceptado ir a comprar medicina para Tarte porque honestamente su novia estaba insoportable. Tarte había caído presa de un fuerte resfriado, y la pelirroja había estado todo el día de un humor horrible a causa del malestar; debido a eso Strudle no se negó cuando fue necesario ir a la farmacia del barrio, que convenientemente daba servicio las 24 horas, para remplazar los medicamentos que ya había consumido Tarte en su totalidad. Caminando en el lado más iluminado de la calle, el muchacho consideró regresar a la farmacia por un café caliente, pero al final decidió que debió haber considerado hacer eso antes de salir, por lo que simplemente apresuró el paso. Si bien era cierto que ya sólo debía caminar siete calles más para regresar a casa, también tenía que pasar, otra vez, junto a una serie de callejones entre varios edificios de departamentos que siempre le causaban un poco de recelo.

Una vez que llegó al bloque en donde se encontraban los callejones mal iluminados, Strudle bajó de la acera y se concentró en caminar lo más rápidamente posible. Al llegar a la mitad del camino, un ruido extraño a sus espaldas hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda, y ese escalofrío se repitió con más fuerza cuando identificó el sonido como pisadas. No había duda, debió haber traído el maldito auto en lugar de caminar. Sin atreverse a mirar atrás, el joven reinició la marcha, caminando un poco más rápido que antes, esperando que lo que escuchaba tras de él fuera sólo un perro. Pero no, él sabía que eran pisadas, que hacían un eco insoportable. Strudle miró adelante, ya sólo quedaban dos edificios de departamentos y un callejón para llegar a la avenida, en dónde todavía podía verse algunos autos pasar y sabía que allá encontraría algunos negocios abiertos aún, en donde podría refugiarse por un rato.

Sólo que Strudle no llegó a la avenida. En el momento en que estaba por echarse a correr, fue cogido y arrastrado violentamente hasta el último callejón. El muchacho no tuvo oportunidad de gritar pidiendo ayuda, pues una fuerte mano se cerró sobre su boca, ahogando cualquier intento de pedir auxilio. Fue sólo hasta que el reportero se encontró de espaldas contra la pared, que el atacante retiró su mano de su boca, pero lo que Strudle vio en ese momento lo paralizó de miedo y no pudo más que emitir un gemido de terror. Frente a él se erguía, alto y con ojos brillantes, Don Cep.

—Te has portado bien, niñato— dijo el anciano como saludo— no has intentado continuar esa estúpida investigación desde la última vez que nos vimos.

—¿Por qué demonios estás aquí? — logró preguntar el muchacho una vez que consiguió tragarse el pánico—. ¡No he hecho nada como para que tengas qué hacerme algo, cumplí con todo lo que me pediste!

—Esa no es la razón por la que te estoy buscando— respondió el viejo—, estoy a punto de dejar de funcionar y por alguna razón que no comprendo he llegado a la conclusión de que no puedo permitir que la información que poseo se pierda para siempre. Es información en extremo importante y creo que tú eres el indicado para resguardarla… o para hacer con ella lo que quieras. El hecho es que no quiero que termine conmigo.

—¿Dejar de funcionar? — Strudle dejó de sentir deseos de escapar al notar que Don Cep no parecía tener intenciones hostiles, además de que su curiosidad de periodista estaba completamente estimulada por la situación— sé que eres una máquina, pero … ¿qué tratas de decir con eso?

—La batería en mi interior está por agotarse. Sólo me quedan quince horas de energía, y no hay manera de recargar mi fuente de poder. El Doctor Gero no me diseñó con una fuente de energía ilimitada.

—¿Doctor Gero?

—El mayor intelecto de la época moderna, el Doctor Gero, creador de Cell. Yo soy una de sus creaciones, el humano artificial con la designación #12— explicó el androide—. El objetivo de la mayoría de nosotros es matar a Gokú, pero debido a errores de programación o a que fueron derrotados, ninguno cumplió su cometido.

—Eso quiere decir que Cell no fue creado por la Corporación Cápsula para una campaña publicitaria— murmuró Strudle para sí.

—Yo iba a ser destruido, pero la computadora del Doctor Gero preservó mi cuerpo, ya que consideró que era importante tener un respaldo de la información recabada por nuestros robot espías— continuó #12 — Toda esa información fue transmitida a mi cerebro artificial, y fui activado poco antes de que el laboratorio del Doctor fuera destruido por los amigos de Goku. Al principio intenté conseguir los medios de matar a mi objetivo, pero siendo que soy incapaz de combinar mi fuerza con la de los otros androides tuve qué desistir, ya que soy débil comparado con ellos. Al no tener propósito, pensé en simplemente autodestruirme cerca de la casa de Gokú, pero antes de hacer eso, una parte de la programación de los robots espías se activó dentro de mí, compilándome a no perder de vista a mis enemigos. Por eso terminé utilizando mi tiempo espiando a Vegeta y a los Briefs puesto que ellos son más fáciles de observar ya que viven en la ciudad y la gente me permitía pasar desapercibido, lo que no podría hacer en las montañas donde vive Gokú… he decidido que lo mejor será que tú tengas toda la información que he recabado.

—¿Pero por qué?

—Por la única razón que eres el único humano que conozco que ha logrado usar sus propios medios para casi descubrir la verdad de las cosas— explicó el androide—, con la información que yo tengo podrás entenderlo todo y con ese conocimiento podrías causar un cambio gigantesco en este mundo… no es igual al asesinato de los enemigos del Doctor Gero pero estoy seguro que revelar la verdad para que el mundo sepa el peligro que representan los Saiyans también le complacería. Ve a tu casa y trae una computadora o un disco duro al que pueda conectarme y copiaré en ella todos los archivos que hay en mi memoria.

#12 soltó entonces a Strudle, guardó silencio y se sentó detrás de un montón de ladrillos que lo ocultaban completamente. Strudle ni siquiera intentó saber qué sucedía, simplemente retrocedió poco a poco hacia la salida del callejón.

—Si no haces lo que digo me haré estallar, y la bomba en mi interior es capaz de destruir toda la región en la que estamos, los daños serían catastróficos— llamó el androide cuando el reportero estaba por echarse a correr— Tienes trece horas. Si no lo haces morirán millones por tu culpa, y te aseguro que no estoy mintiendo.

Strudle pasó saliva ante la advertencia, no tenía ninguna duda de que el robot pudiera hacer eso—. ¿Cuánto espacio necesitas para guardar la información?

—Siete terabytes— contestó el androide— y una hora para transmitirlo todo a una computadora.

—¡Pero eso es una puta barbaridad! —murmuró el muchacho, preguntándose de dónde carajos podría sacar el dinero para conseguir un disco duro con tanto espacio.

—No me importa, trae lo que te pido o ya sabes lo que pasará.

_Mucho más tarde…_

Habían pasado ya diez horas y Strudle, gracias a que había logrado un crédito bancario en tiempo récord además de conseguir préstamos de toda su familia, al final reunió dinero de sobra, e incluso le quedó una cantidad considerable luego de comprar un disco duro externo de nueve terabytes, el cual llevaba ahora bajo el brazo mientras caminaba hacia el callejón en donde sabía lo esperaba el androide #12. Cuando llegó al lugar lo encontró todavía sentado detrás de los ladrillos, con los ojos cerrados y aparentemente sin vida alguna. Pero eso cambió cuando se acercó lo suficiente, pues el androide se levantó y caminó hacia él con una expresión satisfecha al notar que llevaba lo que había solicitado.

—Hiciste bien, dámelo ya— demandó el androide al tiempo que su cara volvía a partirse y los cables que tanto habían asustado a Strudle salían serpenteando una vez más de la faz metálica del androide.

El reportero no respondió, pero entregó el disco duro de inmediato. Mirando con una mezcla de admiración y temor, Strudle observó cómo #12 comenzaba a trabajar, conectándose al disco duro a la vez que se sentaba en el suelo de espaldas a la calle. Mientras operaba, el androide se quedó totalmente quieto, y el muchacho habría escapado de no ser porque tenía mucha curiosidad acerca de la información que estaba por conseguir. Luego de un rato de mirar, Strudle se aburrió y terminó sentado junto al humano artificial, recargado en la pared mientras esperaba. Al final, cayó dormido.

—Despierta, mocoso— llamó el androide, sacando a Strudle de su siesta— la información ya está en el disco duro, es tuya.

Despabilándose, el reportero tomó lo que #12 le ofrecía y se levantó, mirando todo el tiempo a los ojos del androide, que por primera vez, Strudle notó habían perdido algo de brillo— ¿Qué harás ahora?

—Irme. No pienso permitir que la Corporación Cápsula se quede con mi cuerpo— Contestó el robot— sé bien que eso es lo que pasaría si me encuentran desactivado y me envían a una morgue. En cuanto me analizaran descubrirían qué es lo que soy y los Briefs no tardarían en enterarse, demandando que les entregaran mi cuerpo.

—¿Y cómo piensas evitar eso? Dijiste que estabas a punto de quedarte sin energía… ¿quieres que te entierre en alguna parte?

—No será necesario. Iré al fondo del océano y me autodestruiré. Es la opción más lógica— declaró decidido el humano artificial—, te recuerdo que no hay manera de recargar mi batería y ya no tengo nada más qué hacer. Adiós muchacho, no olvides que aunque te doy total libertad de hacer lo que quieras con la información que te he dado, darla a conocer al mundo sería lo correcto.

El androide no esperó respuesta y simplemente se elevó, alejándose a vuelo con una velocidad impresionante.

_Noviembre 7._

La noticia principal en ZTV para ese día seguía siendo el gigantesco Tsunami que arrasó dos islas deshabitadas y que causó algunos destrozos en las costas del sur, aunque no se reportaban víctimas ya que hubo tiempo suficiente para evacuar las costas antes del impacto de la titánica ola. Los científicos del gobierno y de la Corporación Cápsula estaban de acuerdo en que una explosión volcánica en el fondo del mar había sido lo que provocó el Tsunami en primer lugar, y la Capsule Corp. ya estaba preparándose para enviar un equipo de submarinos para investigar en caso de que se hubiera abierto una boca de magma en las simas oceánicas del sur. Strudle, sin embargo, sabía bastante bien que la causa del Tsunami había sido la autodestrucción de un humano artificial, el androide #12, quien le había entregado una cantidad impresionante de información que todavía no había comenzado a revisar.

Strudle aún tenía problemas para aceptar que el desastre había sido causado por una explosión de tal magnitud, pero el saber que ese tipo de poder era real no había sino logrado ponerlo al borde de un ataque de nervios, pues confirmaba que la explosión en Ciudad del Este en el 762 no había sido accidental. Lo que significaba entonces que Vegeta estaba implicado en ese desastre.

_Esa noche..._

—¿No vendrás a dormir? — Preguntó Tarte desde la puerta del estudio — Ya pasan de las once.

—En un minuto— respondió Strudle— estoy revisando unos archivos que traje de la estación. Para eso necesitaba este disco duro externo tan caro, es sólo que no había tenido tiempo de usarlo.

—Ya estás con otro proyecto raro… en fin, suerte con eso, pero no te olvides que mañana tenemos que trabajar, así que no te desveles demasiado— aconsejó la pelirroja—, aunque si se te hace muy tarde duerme en la sala, ya sabes que no me gusta que me despierten.

—Eso lo recuerdo— indicó Strudle, que volvió su atención a la increíble cantidad de información que le había regalado el viejo androide. El joven reportero no tenía idea de por dónde empezar, y no tenía idea de qué era lo que encontraría en la infinidad de archivos que veía en su pantalla. Al final, decidió revisar sólo los videos empezando con los de fecha de creación más antiguos, para poder darse una idea de cómo progresaría la información conforme pasara el tiempo.

El video más antiguo, para sorpresa del joven, resultó ser de la final del Torneo de Artes Marciales número 23, la pelea de Gokú contra Piccolo. El reportero ya estaba acostumbrado a ver destrezas sobrehumanas en este tipo de videos, pero hubo algo que dejó a Strudle con la boca seca: el video tenía audio, y era un audio con calidad muy superior a lo que estaba acostumbrado. Moviéndose con torpeza a causa de la rapidez con la que intentaba hacer las cosas, el joven periodista buscó unos audífonos y logró conectarlos al tercer intento. Sin más, reinició el video y se puso a escuchar.

_No mucho después…_

Strudle sudaba frío y le temblaban un poco las manos. La pelea entre Gokú y Ma junior… no, Piccolo, ése era el nombre del guerrero esmeralda, había sido extremadamente veloz y salvaje, y lo que el hijo de Gokú había hecho al final del combate fue suficiente como para que Strudle detuviera la reproducción. Todo había sido capturado con increíble detalle y sumado a la nitidez del audio habían logrado que el reportero se sintiera muy asustado. El siguiente video mostró a un tipo alto de cabello muy largo que soltó una revelación terrible en esa casa de la playa luego de una pelea muy corta… ¿razas extraterrestres dedicadas a purgar planetas de vida para poder venderlos?

—No me lo puedo creer, tiene que ser una jodida broma de mal gusto— murmuró, secándose el sudor con el dorso de su mano izquierda, notando que no dejaba de temblarle. La información simplemente era demasiado espeluznante para digerirla de una sola vez. Vida extraterrestre, y hostil para acabar, había visitado la Tierra. Y Gokú mismo parecía ser un miembro de esa raza alienígena guerrera: Los Saiyans.

El muchacho miró de reojo la pantalla de su computadora Cápsula y deseó apagarla e irse a dormir, no era muy tarde y aun podría pasar el resto de la noche en los cálidos brazos de Tarte, pero el siguiente archivo… la fecha de creación indicaba que era del año 762, al igual que el video siguiente. Strudle supo que no tenía elección. Tendría que ver esos videos.

El primer video, que terminó incrementando el temor de Strudle a niveles que nunca imaginó era casi el mismo que le había dado su madre, con dos excepciones: La primera era que al principio del video apareció una leyenda que mencionaba el número del robot espía que había conseguido la grabación y la segunda era que todo había sido grabado desde más cerca. Era posible ver y escuchar lo que Vegeta y su gigantesco acompañante decían, y una vez que pudo escuchar las palabras del enorme calvo, que mencionó algo acerca de "saludar a los insectos" antes de levantar sus dedos y desatar el potente estallido con el que terminaba el video, lograron que Strudle se sintiera un poco mareado a causa de la impresión.

Lo único que quedaba en claro era que Vegeta trabajaba con el Saiyan gigantesco que destruyó ciudad del Este y, que por lo que se podía ver, había estado de acuerdo con permitir que la ciudad fuera destruida y con que millones de personas fueran asesinadas en un instante. Era terrible, completa y absolutamente terrible.

El joven reportero se quedó sentado, inmóvil durante casi media hora antes de reunir el valor suficiente como para abrir el siguiente video del año 762...

_Noviembre 20._

—No entiendo para qué quieres ver al presidente de ZTV— comentó Tarte mientras seguía a Strudle por los pasillos de la televisora—, ninguno de los dos es lo bastante importante como para que nos den una cita, Strudle. Intentar ver al presidente es una pérdida de tiempo.

—No lo será cuando sepa qué es lo que quiero mostrarle— discutió el reportero— entraré a verlo aún si tengo que derribar la puerta.

—Si es relacionado a los videos que has estado viendo todas las noches, creo que deberías esperar un poco— pidió la pelirroja—, ¡al menos deja que yo los vea antes de que hables con el señor Zetto!

—No. Esos videos no son algo que tú puedas ver sin prepararte mentalmente para enfrentar algo tan terrible— se negó Strudle sin dejar de andar.

—¿Y crees que el señor Zetto sí está preparado? — exclamó la exasperada reportera al darse cuenta de que a la vuelta del corredor estaba el pasillo que llegaba a la oficina del presidente de la televisora— ¡Strudle, no seas irracional y detente, nos dejarás a los dos sin trabajo!

Eso fue capaz de detener a Strudle, quien a pesar de todo sí tenía demasiadas deudas como para permitirse estar desempleado. Tal vez Tarte tenía razón y sería mejor esperar un poco más. Quizás tendría que editar los videos antes para no mostrarle al señor Zetto toda la destrucción causada por Vegeta y por Cell, además estaba el hecho de que quedaba muy en claro gracias a los videos de #12 y a los de los torneos previos al número 24, que Míster Satán era un inútil y un estafador, lo cual ciertamente también sería una píldora difícil de tragar para cualquiera.

—Supongo que tienes razón… además de que no me parece que el presidente crea en verdad que todo lo que pasó en la final del Torneo de Artes Marciales donde pelearon Gokú y Piccolo sea cierto y no un truco— admitió Strudle.

—¿Quiénes son Piccolo y Gokú? — preguntó entonces alguien a espaldas del joven reportero.

Al girarse, el muchacho se encontró de frente con el dueño de ZTV, el señor Zetto. Ver al presidente de la estación sorprendió a Strudle un poco, pero podría haberse recuperado de la impresión con facilidad de no ser por un detalle extra: Junto al señor Zetto estaba nada más y nada menos que Bulma Briefs. La científica miraba a Strudle con extrema curiosidad, y el muchacho se dio cuenta de que la dueña de la Corporación Cápsula estaba esforzándose por recordar si lo había visto en alguna parte antes. Tarte, detrás de él, estaba completamente pálida, y ya se veía como una pobre desempleada.

—Pues… ellos…— comenzó Strudle, que estaba convencido de que Bulma Briefs no estaría de acuerdo con que la verdad se revelara. Sudando frío, el muchacho le dio vueltas a su cabeza buscando una solución al embrollo en que estaba metido hasta que se le ocurrió algo. Tendría que mentir como un desgraciado y hacerlo pronto, de lo contrario no dudaba que se ganaría la enemistad de la dueña de Capsule Corp.— …son peleadores del Torneo de Artes Marciales, señor Zetto… estaba… estaba revisando viejos videos del torneo para el especial de Míster Satán que hacemos todos los años y… pues vi algunos videos de la edición 23 del torneo y…

—Yo asistí a ese torneo— interrumpió Bulma entonces— No había ningún concursante llamado "Piccolo" en la competencia.

—Pues… es que…—Strudle comenzó a sudar. ¡Tenía que pensar en algo de inmediato!

—¿De dónde sacaste ese nombre? — insistió la empresaria, que se acercó al reportero y comenzó a estudiar su cara con atención—. Y por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas tú?

—Me… me llamo Strudle. Lo que sucede es que… el video de la final está incompleto… eso me dio curiosidad y lo revisé con cuidado para ver si descubría algo… escuché el nombre de Piccolo al analizar el audio de lo poco que se grabó de la pelea…— contestó él al tiempo que pasaba saliva, esta última parte era verdad, pero le preocupaba que la doctora Briefs no se lo creyera.

—Eso es enteramente posible…— comentó Bulma, que se dio por satisfecha con esa explicación—, no recuerdo que alguien hubiera dicho ese nombre, pero bien pudo haber sucedido.

—Sí…— murmuró el muchacho—, supongo.

—¿Has visto algún otro video de torneos anteriores? — preguntó de repente la científica— ¿quizás de las ediciones 21 y 22 del Torneo? Yo también asistí a ellos.

—No— mintió Strudle, obligándose a mostrarse lo más tranquilo posible— No, apenas había empezado a mirarlos y sólo he visto el video que mencionaba.

—Ya veo… me gustaría ver ese video, señor Zetto— dijo Bulma, que una vez satisfecha su curiosidad, ignoró al joven reportero y simplemente se dirigió al dueño de la televisora—, será interesante recordar esos años. ¡De hecho me gustaría comprar todo lo que tenga de los Torneos de Artes Marciales anteriores a la edición 24! Claro que estaría dispuesta a prestárselos si necesitara transmitir algo de ellos…

—No hay problema en vendérselos, mi estimada doctora. Y no se preocupe, que nunca transmitimos nada de esos torneos ya que a la gente sólo le interesa ver aquellos en los que ha participado Mr. Satán— sonrió el señor Zetto, que pensó que podría ganar unos cuantos millones de Zenny con esta venta surgida de la casualidad. Más tarde tendría que darle algún premio al muchacho que por pura suerte había despertado la curiosidad de la dueña de Capsule Corp.

—¡Maravilloso! — sonrió complacida Bulma, que comenzó a caminar junto al presidente de la televisora, lista a llevarse los videos mencionados pero unos pasos más adelante, la empresaria se detuvo, se giró y regresó a donde estaban Strudle y Tarte—, ¡Ya los recordé! Ustedes estuvieron en la inauguración de la exposición dedicada a mi empresa en el museo de la Capital del Oeste, en primera fila. ¡Ella le hizo una pregunta bastante interesante a mi padre y tú, Strudle, estuviste tomando fotografías!

—Tiene razón…— respondió Tarte, luchando contra el ataque de nervios que estaba a punto de apoderarse de ella— la felicito por su excelente memoria, doctora Briefs.

—Nunca olvido una cara— se congratuló Bulma— Con razón me parecían conocidos. ¡Que tengan un buen día, niños!

Dicho esto, la científica regresó al lado del señor Zetto y ambos entraron al elevador, charlando animadamente.

—¡Un poco más y me orino encima!— Admitió la reportera pelirroja— ¿Has visto la cara de inquisición con la que Bulma Briefs nos estaba mirando?

—Sí, lo he notado— murmuró Strudle.

—¡Creí que pediría que nos despidieran de inmediato! — replicó Tarte, su voz apenas un murmullo—Ya no tengo dudas de que lo que descubriste sobre los Torneos de Artes Marciales es verdad. Y también estoy segura de que ella lo sabe y no permitiría que lo divulgaras… su empresa gana mucho dinero usando a Mr. Satán en su publicidad.

—Lo sé— replicó él— hemos tenido una suerte de locos.

—¿Me harás caso y te olvidarás de mostrarle tu investigación al señor Zetto? — pidió entonces la alarmada pelirroja—. La hemos librado por muy poco, Strudle… ya has visto cómo reaccionó la doctora Briefs… por favor deja esto por la paz, no quiero tener problemas.

—No necesitas pedírmelo Tarte— contestó él— yo tampoco quiero problemas. Nunca le diré a nadie más lo que he descubierto… no es seguro.

_Enero 15, año 789._

Strudle estaba agotado. Había tenido un fin de semana bastante ocupado apoyando al equipo de producción que había sido enviado a cubrir la inauguración del segundo hotel temático de Míster Satán, el cual estaba ubicado en las hermosas playas de una de las ciudades del Sur. Les habían ofrecido, desde luego, quedarse gratis el fin de semana para descansar y conocer las instalaciones. El joven reportero sabía que eso no era más que trabajo de relaciones públicas por parte de la gente del "salvador" de la Tierra; darle a la prensa un par de días de cortesía le garantizaba que todos hablaran bien de él y de su hotel. Tarte había aceptado a quedarse para aprovechar el Spa, pero no así Strudle, que tenía muy buenas razones para volver de inmediato a Satán City, por lo que él regresó junto con el camarógrafo encargado en el primer vuelo disponible. Ambos habían entregado los discos con los clips de video al departamento de edición y se separaron luego de eso. Strudle pasó a una ferretería Cápsula de camino a su departamento para comprar pintura, pues quería aprovechar para pintar la recámara principal así como le había prometido a su querida Tarte.

El muchacho no pudo evitar un piquete de miedo al encontrarse con tres autos policiales y dos aerocars del departamento de seguridad privada de la Corporación Cápsula esperando en el estacionamiento de su edificio. Normalmente ver a la policía no le provocaría más que una ligera curiosidad, pero los vehículos de Capsule Corp. enviaban un mensaje muy claro al reportero: Lo estaban buscando a él. Por un instante, Strudle consideró escapar pero pronto cambió de opinión, no valía la pena y además, intentar hacer eso sólo empeoraría las cosas. Su única opción era enfrentar la situación de frente.

—¿Es usted Strudle? — preguntó de inmediato un oficial en cuanto el muchacho bajó de su automóvil.

—Sí, soy yo— respondió él—, ¿en qué lo puedo ayudar?

—La Corporación Cápsula lo ha demandado por espionaje industrial, me temo que tendremos que arrestarlo— indicó el policía con seriedad, alisando su cano cabello mientras miraba al muchacho con algo de pena.

—Espionaje industrial… espionaje industrial— murmuró Strudle, sorprendido ante la excusa que se habían inventado en Capsule Corp. para capturarlo de una manera oficial que no causaría alboroto con sus vecinos del departamento—, qué interesante.

—Obviamente podrá hablar con su abogado una vez que lleguemos a la estación— prometió el oficial, que quizás por el hecho de que su instinto le decía el joven reportero era inocente, sintió la necesidad de hacerlo sentir menos alarmado—, no te preocupes, de seguro es un error y lo aclararemos en la delegación.

—No iré a la delegación, oficial— comentó Strudle al notar que cuatro personas vestidas con el uniforme de seguridad de la Corporación Cápsula se acercaban—, me llevarán a algún lugar elegido por la capsule Corp.

—Tonterías, le daremos curso normal a la demanda y si no eres culpable de nada, estarás de vuelta en casa mañana por la mañana y…

—Lo siento, pero el joven vendrá con nosotros— interrumpió uno de los agentes de la Corporación Cápsula—, tenemos autorización del Comisionado y del Alcalde de la ciudad para llevar a este muchacho a nuestras instalaciones. Desde luego, colaboraremos con el departamento de policía en todo lo que sea necesario.

—¿Y qué hay de los derechos del muchacho? — preguntó el viejo policía—, una organización privada no puede garantizar que sean respetados ni tiene autoridad para realizar un arresto como éste.

—Puede llamar a su superior si eso le place, pero este asunto lo manejaremos nosotros— contestó el otro agente al tiempo que mostraba un documento oficial firmado por las autoridades que su compañero había mencionado—. Todo está en orden, y no tiene qué alarmarse, el joven Strudle no sufrirá ningún abuso.

Desarmado ante el documento y sabiendo que no le convenía desobedecer tan cerca de la fecha de su jubilación, el policía suspiró derrotado y asintió—. Lo siento, muchacho. Si de algo sirve, espero que todo se solucione para bien.

Strudle simplemente sonrió al policía y se dejó escoltar por los agentes de C.C. hasta uno de los aerocars.

_Un poco más tarde…_

El aerocar aterrizó en un amplio claro en las montañas que rodeaban Ciudad Satán. Había una pequeña Casa Cápsula allí, la cual el reportero había notado mientras descendían ya que su falta de ventanas le llamó de inmediato la atención. Pero fuera de esa cabaña, era bastante obvio que el lugar estaba completamente deshabitado y no había civilización en muchos kilómetros a la redonda. Fue en ese momento en que Strudle comenzó a sentir miedo de verdad. Las Casas Cápsula podían volver a ser guardadas en los pequeños cartuchos que les daban su nombre, por lo que si algo le sucedía y lo dejaban abandonado en este lugar, no habría manera de demostrar que la casa siquiera estuvo aquí.

—Entra en la casa— ordenó uno de los agentes— El jefe de seguridad de la Corporación te está esperando.

—¿Ve-Vegeta? — tartamudeó Strudle, quien luego de mirar los videos de #12 sabía muy bien de lo que Vegeta era capaz.

—Sólo obedece— insistió el otro agente, que procedió a empujar a Strudle al interior de la casita.

La casa era de una sola habitación y la falta de ventanas le daba un aire completamente claustrofóbico. La puerta se cerró detrás de él inmediatamente y Strudle quedó en una estancia silenciosa y bien iluminada por dos lámparas de alta luminosidad. Frente a él había una silla y unos pasos más allá, un escritorio. No podía ver quién estaba sentado del otro lado del escritorio, pues la silla estaba girada hacia la pared y por un instante el joven reportero albergó la esperanza de estar solo; el sonido de un cerillo al encenderse, seguido del aroma de un cigarrillo le dejó en claro que sí tenía compañía.

—Siéntate, por favor— pidió Bulma Briefs mientras giraba la silla para encarar al muchacho—, tenemos mucho de qué hablar y prefiero que estés cómodo.

Strudle dudó por un instante e incluso entretuvo la idea de escapar, pero sabía muy bien que si intentaba salir por la fuerza lo detendrían de inmediato, y estaba muy consciente que amenazar a la dueña de la Corporación Cápsula seguramente lo convertiría en blanco de un peligroso guerrero alienígena que podría hacerlo polvo con sólo chasquear los dedos. No encontrando ninguna otra opción, el muchacho obedeció y tomó asiento, tratando de mostrarse lo más tranquilo posible aunque era claro que no tenía nada de qué asirse, la empresaria lo tenía completamente en sus manos.

—Te dejaré ir en cuanto arreglemos cierto asunto— le aseguró Bulma luego de calar su cigarro un par de veces y depositarlo en un elegante cenicero ubicado en la esquina del escritorio—. Te he revisado con el escáner electrónico del aerocar mientras te traían a este lugar. No eres un androide ni tampoco un organismo cibernético. ¿Qué eres entonces del doctor Gero?

—No soy nada de él. Ni siquiera lo conozco— contestó Strudle.

—Lo sé, y gracias a los sensores en las paredes sé que no mientes. Pero valía la pena preguntar, sólo por si acaso— indicó la empresaria con una sonrisa nacida de saber que tenía el control absoluto de la situación.

—¿Cómo supo mi dirección? — preguntó el reportero, que al menos deseaba saber eso.

—Compraste un vehículo fabricado por mi compañía el día 9 de Febrero del año pasado— reveló Bulma, que presionó un botón en el extremo del escritorio, lo que causó que un monitor oculto en la pared detrás de ella se encendiera. En la pantalla, apareció la información personal que Strudle había dejado cuando compró su aerocar—. Fue bastante sencillo descubrir dónde vivías.

—¿Por qué me ha traído aquí?

—Porque sabes más de lo que te conviene saber— opinó la mujer mientras daba otra fumada del pitillo antes de continuar—, y la información que tienes en tu poder puede causar muchos problemas si se hace del conocimiento público, así que necesitamos decidir qué hacer al respecto antes de que hables de más.

—No estoy de acuerdo en que cause problemas— discutió el joven periodista, que en los últimos días había estado considerando que, si liberaba la información poco a poco, quizás podría evitar causar un pánico general.

—Discutiremos eso en un momento. Por ahora, sólo quiero saber quién te dio los videos y la información que estaban en ese disco duro. Porque es imposible que esos videos los obtuvieras del acervo de ZTV, en particular porque habías copiado todo lo referente a los torneos de artes marciales a tu computadora. Así que… ¿quién te los dio?

—… un robot. Dijo que su nombre era #12— contestó el muchacho— después de eso me dijo que iría al fondo del mar para autodestruirse, no quería que usted o su compañía le pusieran las manos encima.

—El tsunami— recordó entonces la mujer— interesante, no creí que otro androide además de los que ya conozco aún siguiera activo. ¿Qué tanto has visto de lo que Doce te entregó?

—No he visto mucho, se lo aseguro— respondió Strudle— no he tenido tiempo de hacerlo.

—No te conviene mentirme— dijo Bulma entonces, su rostro oculto detrás de una cortina de humo formada por su cigarrillo— El historial de tu computadora mostraba que habías accedido a todos y cada uno de los archivos en el disco duro externo que mantienes conectado. Y por cierto, interesante artículo el que estabas escribiendo acerca de la fuerza de Satán comparada con la de peleadores de torneos anteriores.

—¿Cómo pudo ver eso?

—Muchacho, tienes una computadora Cápsula—le recordó la científica—. Todas y cada una de ellas están programadas para enviarme una alerta en caso de que algunas palabras o términos de búsqueda sean utilizados y una de esas palabras es Saiyan. En el momento en que escribiste esa palabra, recibí un mensaje al respecto. Después de eso, para mí fue un juego de niños acceder de manera remota a tu ordenador y ver tus archivos y su ubicación en el sistema desde mi oficina. Claro que lo habría hecho antes, pero las fiestas de Navidad y fin de año me mantuvieron tan ocupada que no vi el mensaje de alerta hasta hace dos días, así que has tenido suerte. Aunque una vez que me decidí a trabajar en ello, me fue bastante fácil entrar a tu computadora y ver las cosas que guardabas allí. Lo que encontré no me dejó otra opción más que arreglar todo para que tuviéramos una conversación. No te preocupes, los cargos de espionaje industrial que usé para traerte aquí no han sido presentados formalmente, y mi seguridad no hablará al respecto nunca.

—Hilarante— replicó Strudle sin entusiasmo—. Debí haber sabido que usted no podría dejar pasar la oportunidad de controlar todo… a fin de cuentas, la Corporación Cápsula domina casi toda la actividad industrial. Ni siquiera me sorprende que pueda vigilar todas las malditas computadoras de esa manera.

—Me imagino que entiendes que la información que conseguiste no puede ser revelada al público— dijo Bulma entonces, apagando el cigarrillo ya casi consumido en su cenicero y encendiendo entonces otro—. No me malentiendas, sería maravilloso que la gente pudiera saberlo pero me temo que las masas no están listas para algo así. La gente se volvería loca. Yo, por ejemplo, no habría tenido la facilidad de aceptar todo lo que sé si no hubiera conocido a Gokú en mis viajes, pues eso me permitió presenciar cosas extraordinarias en mis aventuras desde muy joven.

—Usted no puede saber qué reacción tendrá la gente— discutió el muchacho, recordando todo lo que había aprendido al ver esos videos—, yo he visto lo que pasó durante la pelea de Gokú contra Piccolo, la llegada de Raditz y la pelea contra Nappa y Vegeta… incluso sé la verdad de la crisis con Cell. Y míreme, no me he vuelto loco.

—Tal vez no, pero revelar esa información causaría pánico general, y eso no es bueno. La gente simplemente no está lista— insistió la empresaria—. Hay cosas que si todos las supieran, causarían un daño terrible.

—La entiendo, supongo que la gente no está lista para descubrir que Míster Satán es un jodido fraude que los ha estado estafando por décadas o que la pareja de Bulma Briefs es un asesino extraterrestre— retó Strudle, que comenzaba a sentirse molesto por su situación—. Apuesto que revelar eso le causaría un daño terrible a la imagen y las finanzas de la Corporación Cápsula.

Para satisfacción del joven reportero, la dueña de la Corporación Cápsula tosió un par de veces y no logró responder hasta que sacó una botella del escritorio y tomó un largo trago de lo que parecía ser brandy.

—Bien jugado, muchacho, bien jugado. Casi nadie normal logra sorprenderme de esa manera— aceptó Bulma— pero la gente no aceptaría que Mark, o Míster Satán como lo conoces tú, es un fraude. Y el pasado de Vegeta es un caso cerrado. Tú mismo lo has visto en los videos, mi esposo es distinto ahora.

—Soy reportero y sé que Vegeta no es su esposo. La boda de la dueña de Capsule Corp. sería la noticia más grande del año y eso nunca ha pasado— corrigió Strudle.

—De cualquier modo, aún si no estamos casados, Vegeta es un buen hombre y no tienes razones para pensar de otro modo.

—Supongo que no. A fin de cuentas, si la gran Bulma Briefs no juzgó a un genocida espacial por su pasado, ¿qué derecho tengo yo de hacerlo? — dijo el muchacho con un tono lleno de sarcasmo— Seguramente lo juzgó por su habilidad en la cama y apuesto que el número de asesinatos que ha cometido también fue un factor para que aceptara tener hijos con él. Entre más personas haya matado Vegeta fue mejor, ¿me equivoco?

—¡Ya basta, niño insolente! — exclamó Bulma, que no pudo conservar la paciencia ante tal declaración, y si no golpeó al reportero fue sólo a un gran esfuerzo de su parte para no perder el control—. ¡No te atrevas a juzgarme, porque tú no entiendes ni sabes nada!

—Parece que toqué una fibra sensible. ¿Acaso sufre de remordimientos por acostarse con un asesino?— preguntó Strudle, que miró a Bulma con poca simpatía—. Pero el que pueda sentir culpa no cambia el hecho de que usted se deja tocar por alguien con las manos llenas de sangre. Porque si lo que Vegeta dice en el video es cierto, entonces él ha asesinado razas enteras… ¡billones de seres vivos!… ¿Cuántas civilizaciones destruyó antes de venir aquí, cuántos muertos tiene a sus espaldas?

—Vegeta ha cambiado— respondió Bulma, su voz un poco más débil, y sus brazos colgaban a sus costados. Nunca nadie la había confrontado directamente por su relación con el príncipe Saiyan, y no le gustó descubrir lo mal que la hacía sentir el ser juzgada de esa manera ya que le permitió entender que si la información que poseía Strudle se hacía pública, era seguro que el resto de la humanidad la odiaría, y eso posiblemente significaría el fin de su familia y probablemente también de su compañía—. Yo sé que ha cambiado. Yo lo he visto. No estaría aquí conmigo si aún fuera malvado… y además fue traído de vuelta a la vida en una ocasión cuando sólo las buenas personas podrían haberlo hecho… esa es la prueba de que ya no es un villano.

—Sí, claro. Cambió tanto que asesinó a mucha gente en el Torneo de Artes Marciales para forzar una pelea con Gokú— reveló Strudle— no sé cómo logró la Corporación Cápsula que la gente no pueda recordar eso, aunque imagino que la respuesta tiene qué ver con esas cosas, las… ¿esferas del dragón? Pero aunque las hayan usado, eso no cambia el hecho de que Vegeta está dispuesto a asesinar a cientos de personas sólo para conseguir lo que quiere.

—¡Suficiente! — demandó Bulma estrellando sus manos en el escritorio, bastante harta ya de que le recordaran esos malos momentos—. ¡Basta de tu obsesión con el horrible pasado de Vegeta, él no te ha hecho nada!

—Setecientos sesenta y dos— contestó entonces el joven reportero.

—¿Qué?

—Mi padre— dijo Strudle— era un reportero en la ciudad del Este. En el año 762 estaba realizando en una entrevista y por casualidad logró grabar la llegada de dos Saiyans. Sí, mi padre grabó ese evento hasta el momento de la explosión. Usted debió haber visto ese video entre todos los que tengo, pues mi madre me lo entregó.

—Vegeta no destruyó la ciudad, no fue su culpa— respondió Bulma, excusando a Vegeta de inmediato. Sin embargo, la empresaria no pudo evitar sentirse culpable al darse cuenta de que ni ella ni los demás recordaron que era necesario revivir a todas las personas asesinadas por Nappa y no sólo a los muertos causados por Freezer y su ejército en Namek… aunque la revelación del reportero le ayudó a comprender por qué este muchacho parecía estar tan molesto con ella y con Vegeta—. Fue Nappa… Nappa fue quien causó la destrucción. Escúchame, en verdad siento la muerte de tu padre, pero no está bien que culpes a Vegeta por algo que él no hizo.

—Vi la pelea de Gokú y los otros en contra de Nappa y Vegeta— discutió el reportero— escuché lo que Vegeta dijo en esa ocasión. Me queda muy claro que su pareja también habría destruido la ciudad sin ningún remordimiento. Disculparlo sólo porque vive con él es… casi una traición a la humanidad. Usted, Bulma Briefs está viviendo con un asesino despiadado, no sé cómo lo soporta.

—Vegeta fue instrumental en la derrota de Cell, y ayudó a proteger este planeta de…— la científica hizo una pausa, sospechaba que el muchacho ignoraba el problema con Babidi y Buu, por lo que no creyó prudente revelar más sobre ese asunto y decidió omitirlo—. Ayudó a proteger este planeta de muchas amenazas; él ya no es malvado y tal vez nunca lo fue… Vegeta sólo necesitaba una segunda oportunidad para aprender que podía vivir de otra manera.

—Admiro su optimismo— respondió Strudle, que se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta—. Muy bien, creo que ya no tenemos nada más de qué hablar, dígale a sus agentes que me lleven de regreso a la ciudad, por favor.

—No muchacho, aún no terminamos— indicó Bulma, a quién el súbito cambio de tema le permitió recuperar la sangre fría de una empresaria acostumbrada a ganar—, necesitamos dejar en claro algunas cosas.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Te ofrezco cincuenta millones de Zenny y una posición en el departamento de prensa de la Corporación Cápsula a cambio de tu silencio. Claro que también tendrás que darme los archivos del androide #12 y los de ZTV que tienes en tu poder— dijo Bulma—, si lo aceptas, tendrás acceso a nuestras reuniones y podrás conocer mejor a Gokú, a Vegeta e incluso a Piccolo y a los otros, te prometo que podrás asistir si hacemos alguna reunión en mi mansión.

—No, gracias. No acepto— contestó el muchacho, reanudando su camino a la salida—, honestamente, doctora Briefs, no me interesa su dinero o trabajar para usted, y esos archivos no se venden.

—¿Estás seguro de que no quieres aceptar? — insistió la mujer— ¿Te parece conveniente ignorar una oferta mía?

—¿Me está amenazando, doctora?

—No. Te estoy ofreciendo una solución benéfica para ti, y deberías apreciar que estoy dispuesta a hacer esto aún y cuando has sido un cretino grosero conmigo— replicó la empresaria—. Strudle, aceptar mi oferta es lo mejor que puedes hacer en este momento.

—¿Y qué pasará si no lo hago?

Bulma suspiró y le mostró a Strudle su teléfono móvil—. Me basta una sola llamada de menos de veinte palabras para lograr que tú y tu novia no vuelvan a conseguir trabajo nunca más en ninguna parte. Además, si no aceptas retiraré el dinero y posibilidad de empleo en la Capsule Corp. de la oferta que acabo de hacerte, y me imagino que sabes que puedo conseguir esos archivos de muchas otras maneras menos agradables para ti.

—¿Sabe que puedo demandarla por secuestro y extorsión?

—Sí, lo sé. Pero también sé que la Corporación Cápsula es la única proveedora de armamento de la policía y el ejército a nivel mundial, que somos el proveedor más importante de casi todo lo que el gobierno y otras empresas consumen, que generamos la electricidad para las ciudades más grandes del mundo y que pagamos una increíble cantidad de publicidad a prácticamente todos los medios de comunicación— respondió Bulma sin inmutarse al tiempo que le daba una nueva calada a su cigarrillo—. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

—Claro que lo sé. Usted tiene más poder que el mismo rey del mundo, y demandarla sería inútil… su influencia la coloca por encima de la ley—contestó Strudle en voz baja, dándose cuenta de que no tenía ningún sentido desobedecer, la dueña de la Corporación Cápsula era simplemente muy poderosa como para desafiarla—. Bien, usted gana, no diré nada de lo que sé, pero a cambio tengo una pregunta.

—¿Cuál es? Puedo contestarte una sola— concedió la científica, complacida de que al final el muchacho parecía haber decidido ser razonable.

—No me trago esa historia de que quiere mantener todo en secreto para evitar un pánico en masa— dijo el joven reportero— ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón por la que no desea que esto salga a la luz?

—Porque Gokú y su familia quieren mantener el secreto, y porque es más conveniente a mis propósitos— respondió la empresaria.

—¿Qué propósitos? — presionó Strudle— ¿conquistar el mundo?

—Por supuesto que no, nada tan ridículo— respondió la empresaria luego de reír un poco—. La Corporación Cápsula controla toda la economía del planeta. Considerando eso, intentar conquistar el mundo sería una banalidad y una tontería que no me interesa. Mi verdadero propósito es muy distinto, y también es muy secreto. Lo lamento, pero el límite es sólo una pregunta, ya te lo había dicho. En fin… iremos por los archivos ahora mismo y después te pagaré. ¿En qué banco te depositaremos el dinero?

—En ninguno. Ya le dije que los archivos no se venden, y que no quiero su dinero ni tampoco quiero trabajar para usted— respondió el joven periodista—, pero le reitero mi promesa de que guardaré silencio.

—Supongo que no cambiarás de opinión— dijo Bulma luego de terminar el cigarrillo. La mujer comenzó a juguetear con la cajetilla, sin sacar un nuevo pitillo—. Bien, tú lo has querido así.

—¿Qué es lo que va a hacer? — preguntó Strudle, a quien no le gustó nada el tono de voz de la empresaria.

Bulma no respondió y simplemente se limitó a presionar otro botón en el panel de control del escritorio—. Créeme que lamento hacer esto, y que no lo habría hecho si hubieras aceptado mi oferta.

—¿Pero qué está haciendo? —insistió el reportero.

—Acabo de enviar una señal a los miembros de mi equipo de seguridad que se quedaron afuera de tu departamento— respondió Bulma mientras se encendía un cigarro más—. Tu computadora, los discos duros y todos los aparatos electrónicos o CD en los que pudieras haber guardado información están siendo confiscados y llevados a mi laboratorio como evidencia de tu "espionaje industrial" justo en este momento.

—¿Me… me está robando?

—No puedo arriesgarme— indicó la mujer, su rostro nuevamente oculto tras el humo de su cigarrillo—. Conozco a los reporteros y sé que mientras tengas esa información a la mano, la tentación de hacerla pública nunca desaparecerá. Es mejor que esté bajo mi resguardo. Y no te estoy robando nada, te depositaré el valor de lo que sea confiscado en tu cuenta bancaria a esta hora el día de mañana.

Las manos de Strudle comenzaron a temblar debido a la impotencia. Sabía que no podía hacer absolutamente nada. No podía demandar a la familia Briefs ya que ningún juez haría algo en su contra. Y él no era una persona violenta, por lo que no haría nada como amenazar físicamente a la mujer que fumaba tranquilamente frente a él. Además, estaba seguro de que si le tocaba un solo cabello a Bulma Briefs, Vegeta no dudaría en romperle todos los huesos del cuerpo. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, el muchacho se obligó a calmarse. Entendía muy bien que no tenía caso alterarse por esto. A fin de cuentas era la única manera en que podría haber terminado todo en el momento en que la doctora Briefs decidió involucrarse.

—Déjeme ir.

—Mañana tendrás el valor de tus cosas en tu cuenta— repitió Bulma, que al notar la mirada de desprecio en los ojos del reportero no pudo sino suspirar y presionar el botón que abría las puertas de la cabaña—. Te aseguro que hacer esto no me ha resultado fácil, pero es necesario… ojalá y algún día lo puedas entender.

—No se moleste en pagarme nada, y espero jamás tener la mala suerte de volver a verla o de escuchar su voz— contestó Strudle antes de salir de la casa.

_Horas más tarde._

El departamento, sorprendentemente, no lo encontró hecho un desastre como lo había pensado en un principio, pero todos sus aparatos electrónicos ya no estaban. Los agentes de seguridad privada de Capsule Corp. se llevaron todo de una manera particularmente eficaz. Strudle había tratado de evitar que lo que acababa de pasarle con Bulma Briefs lo afectara, pero no tuvo éxito. Se sentía bastante molesto, y no porque le habían quitado sus cosas, no. Lo que lo enfurecía era su propia impotencia ante lo que percibía como un terrible abuso de autoridad, y el hecho de saber que no podría hacer nada al respecto jamás era verdaderamente doloroso para él.

Pero eso no significaba que Bulma le había ganado, o al menos esperaba que no.

El joven reportero entró a la cocina y abrió la alacena, la cual estaba afortunadamente intacta, y sacó de allí un bote de plástico trasparente lleno de habichuelas. Strudle lo destapo e introdujo la mano en las semillas, sonriendo en el momento en que encontró lo que quería. Retirando su mano, el joven reportero admiró la pequeña cápsula Hoi-Poi que había ocultado en ese bote de apariencia inofensiva. Aparentemente, ocultar las cosas a la vista seguía siendo una excelente estrategia. Sin dejar de sonreír, Strudle activó la cápsula, la cual se abrió en la mesa del comedor revelando un disco duro externo que contenía respaldos de toda la información que le habían quitado esa mañana. Al final, el instinto de reportero del muchacho le obligó a realizar copias de seguridad para garantizar que podría tener la evidencia completa aún si algo malo pasara.

—Si fuera una peor persona, colocaría el contenido entero de este disco en la red sin siquiera dudarlo— se murmuró Strudle, que entonces volvió a guardar el disco duro en la cápsula para posteriormente volver a ocultarla en el bote de habichuelas—. Pero no lo soy y además, no vale la pena.

Strudle levantó la mirada y tomó una resolución: haría pública la información que poseía, sólo necesitaba encontrar una manera de hacerlo que no llamara la atención de la poderosa familia Briefs.

Estaba seguro de que la encontraría.

_Abril 28, año 799._

La firma de libros comenzaría en cosa de minutos, y la fila que podía verse afuera de la tienda de libros era larguísima, llegaba hasta la otra entrada del centro comercial. Eso no le sorprendía al autor del libro que toda esa gente quería autografiado; a fin de cuentas, era el día en que iniciarían las ventas del sexto libro de su popular serie de novelas y gracias a que el año anterior se habían comenzado a adaptar sus libros en películas de acción viva, el número de fans terminó incrementándose de una manera descomunal. El escritor se preparó para lo que se avecinaba arreglando su mesa, revisando que sus marcadores estuvieran en buen estado y alisando su cabello por tercera vez. Era una suerte que los compradores no pudieran ver el interior de la tienda gracias a las cortinas, pero una vez que abrieran el local de seguro los admiradores comenzarían a sentirse cada vez más emocionados. A su derecha, el personal de la tienda y de seguridad, daban los últimos retoques al acomodo de las unifilas que permitirían mantener el orden.

—Señor Strudle, estamos listos para abrir— dijo a espaldas del novelista una mujer— ¿Le parece bien?

—Sí, no hay problema, tengo todo en orden— respondió el escritor al tiempo que se sentaba detrás de la mesa—, no hagamos esperar más a los lectores.

—Excelente— sonrió ella, que no era otra sino su agente—, ¡esto nos dará muy buena publicidad!

Y sin más, las puertas de la librería se abrieron, permitiendo la entrada, sorprendentemente organizada, de la gente. Los aficionados estaban contentos, ya que sólo debían comprar un libro para después pasar a la mesa en la que esperaba el autor, quien no sólo autografiaba los libros, sino que también respondía un par de preguntas sobre sus libros. El tiempo pasó rápido, y las tres horas en las que Strudle debía estar en la tienda se agotaron en menos de lo que el escritor esperaba. Al final, cerca de cincuenta personas no pudieron conseguir un autógrafo, aunque Strudle se comprometió a enviarles una copia autografiada de su libro si dejaban sus datos, lo cual logró animar a aquellos que llegaron algo tarde. Al novelista no le molestaba, firmar cincuenta libros no era gran cosa ni tampoco algo complicado.

Lo que Strudle no sabía era que había una admiradora que llegó tarde al centro comercial, y también ignoraba que esa admiradora no aceptaría recibir un libro por correo sin poder haber tenido la oportunidad de hablar con él.

_Un poco más tarde, en el estacionamiento del centro comercial…_

Strudle estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de su auto, pero el sonido de pisadas a su izquierda llamó su atención y al mirar en esa dirección se encontró con dos personas que no esperaba encontrarse. Una linda adolescente y un hombre no muy alto de cabello erizado y expresión de hastío en el rostro. La niña, a diferencia del hombre, se mostraba nerviosa y sonreía con timidez, y llevaba en las manos su más nuevo libro. El escritor sabía bien quién eran estas personas: Bra Briefs, la joven heredera de la Corporación Cápsula y Vegeta, a quien Strudle no tenía la menor intención de acercarse.

—Mi hija quiere un autógrafo, así que guarda esas llaves y fírmale su libro— ordenó Vegeta con voz firme y autoritaria.

—¡Papá, no le hables así al señor Strudle! — se quejó de inmediato la apenada muchacha, sus mejillas enrojeciéndose un poco a causa de la vergüenza— ¡Además, es tu culpa que no hayamos llegado temprano a la firma de libros, te tardaste demasiado entrenando!

—Pero te traje a ver al tipo, eso compensa las cosas— se defendió el príncipe Saiya-Jin—, así que ve a que te firme el libro y terminemos con esto.

—Señor Strudle— dijo nerviosa Bra al tiempo que daba un par de tímidos pasos hacia el novelista—, sé que ya terminó el evento y probablemente tenga prisa pero… apreciaría mucho si me firma mi libro… ¿por favor?

Una mirada a Vegeta le dio a entender a Strudle que negarse sólo le traería como consecuencia, mínimo, un auto destrozado, así que decidió que lo mejor sería cumplir con la petición de la jovencita. Por otra parte, le parecía interesante y ligeramente irónico que Bra fuera admiradora de su trabajo, por lo que decidió picar un poco para ver qué es lo que la Briefs adolescente opinaba de sus libros.

—No hay problema, te tomaste la molestia de venir hasta el estacionamiento así que por ser una fan tan dedicada, será un placer firmarlo.

—¡Mu-muchas gracias! — exclamó alegre Bra, entregando el libro al escritor y olvidándose por completo que su padre estaba allí—. ¡Por favor póngalo a nombre de Bra Briefs!

—Sé quién eres, tal vez no lo notes pero eres la adolescente más famosa del mundo— comentó Strudle mientras firmaba el libro y escribía una dedicatoria—. Listo, ya está.

—¡Muchas gracias!

—¿Ya has leído algo de la nueva novela? —preguntó entonces el escritor.

—Sólo un poco, lo empecé ayer por la noche—dijo la niña, que notó la mirada de extrañez en el rostro del autor, por lo que explicó— Mi madre lo consiguió para mí en la editorial antes de que lo enviaran a las tiendas… sé que debí haberlo comprado hoy pero… ¡no podía esperar para saber qué pasaría con Sir Gaon, el caballero del dragón!

—Pues sólo te diré que si tu personaje favorito es Sir Gaon, el final del libro te impresionará bastante— dijo Strudle, que no estaba nada sorprendido de que Bulma hubiera usado su influencia para conseguir la novela antes de que saliera a la venta—. Este libro es la penúltima parte de este arco argumental y confió que te dejará impresionada.

—Gaon no es mi personaje favorito, pero confío en usted— sonrió la jovencita— ¿me permite una pregunta?

—Claro, adelante.

—¿Por qué incluyó a Sir Daman en la historia? — inquirió la niña—. Durante todo el libro anterior se la pasó fingiendo ser el más fuerte de los Cuatro Reinos y no es verdad. Su interferencia hará que sea más difícil que los defensores del Reino Diamante puedan convencer a las personas de que los Golem del Mago Aki Roge son un verdadero peligro. Y además, el Príncipe Leonel está actuando como un estúpido; al final del arco anterior pensé que con la muerte del tirano Lord Sunset, cambiaría de forma de ser y dejaría de ser un asesino despiadado… ¡pero ahora que aumentó su poder luego de entrenar en el Volcán del Diablo, se ha comenzado a comportar de un modo horrible, ha vuelto a desear matar a Sir Gaon, e incluso dejó embarazada a la dueña de las minas de Gemstones y se largó sin ayudarla!

—Lo lamento, Bra, pero a Lady Rubí siempre le han gustado los chicos malos— se defendió Strudle, que no pudo evitar sonreír al notar que nadie en la familia Briefs había notado el contenido de sus libros—. Es por eso que tuvo una relación con el Rey de los Piratas del Desierto, y por la misma razón lo dejó cuando un hombre más rudo se apareció.

—Eso lo puedo entender, pero nunca me pareció bien— discutió Bra—aunque a mis amigas les fascina la idea de "domar al chico malo" y por eso les encantan Leonel y Lady Rubí. Pero yo prefiero a la princesa Ardil, que se ganó a Sir Gaon sólo con su devoción y lealtad.

—Bueno, si todos los personajes fueran iguales la historia sería muy aburrida, ¿no te parece?

—Eso es verdad— aceptó la niña— Oiga… ¿y qué pasará con el hijo de Sir Gaon? Es muy joven para ser un caballero.

—Al joven Raon le esperan grandes cosas, Bra— prometió el escritor— verás el primer indicio cuando termines el libro.

—¡No lo dudo, Raon es genial! — dijo la joven Briefs— ¡Es inteligente y dedicado y respetuoso y valiente y amable… es el mejor!

—Me alegra que te guste el personaje; en ese caso este libro y el siguiente serán tus favoritos— le aseguró Strudle, que recordó que tenía que ir a los estudios de Z-Films para una reunión con el director de la siguiente película basada en su trabajo. Debía cortar la conversación, por lo que volvió a abrir el libro y agregó algo a su dedicatoria; una vez hecho eso, se lo entregó a su admiradora—. Si me disculpas, Bra, tengo que ir a una reunión importante. Me dio mucho gusto conocerte.

La adolescente se inclinó y tomó la mano que le ofrecía su escritor favorito. Un apretón después, miró cómo Strudle subía a su auto y se alejaba. Sólo entonces la muchacha abrió el libro para leer la dedicatoria, la cual decía:

"_Para Bra, con mucho aprecio, de tu amigo Strudle. _

_P.S. 1_

_Raon también es mi personaje favorito, tienes buen gusto. _

_P.S. 2_

_No seas tan dura con el Príncipe Leonel, al final verás que no es tan mal tipo, aunque el personaje siempre será un idiota de mal carácter."_

—Tal vez—murmuró Bra, que a pesar de que no le agradaban las acciones de Leonel, sabía que era un personaje muy importante para la historia—, tal vez.

—Bien, ya conseguiste lo que querías. Regresemos a la casa— ordenó entonces Vegeta— necesito terminar mi sesión de entrenamiento.

—¡OK!— respondió Bra— gracias por esto, papá.

—Si, como sea, ya vámonos.

_Esa medianoche…_

Strudle, sentado afuera en el balcón de su casa y disfrutando del aire nocturno mientras su esposa, Tarte, trabajaba en su siguiente reportaje en la habitación a sus espaldas, se contentaba mirando una vieja cápsula Hoi-Poi que sostenía entre sus dedos. Allí estaba toda la información que estaba usando para escribir la popular saga del Caballero del Dragón. Quizás algún día, haría públicos los contenidos del disco duro que aguardaba en el interior de la cápsula, o quizás no, en realidad Strudle no podía decidirse. Lo único que sí sabía era que aún si nunca revelaba la información que poseía, ya se las había arreglado para encontrar la manera de decirle al mundo toda la verdad a través de los libros que estaba escribiendo. Al novelista no le importaba el hecho de que nadie pudiera entender qué era en realidad lo que escribía en sus historias, pues lo que le importaba era que, al fin, había encontrado la manera de revelar la verdad que debía permanecer oculta, justo como se lo había propuesto tantos años atrás luego de su confrontación con Bulma Briefs.

Y el hecho de que lo había conseguido sin que ella se diera cuenta y totalmente bajo sus narices sólo hacía que esta pequeña victoria fuera todavía más deliciosa.

**-FIN-**

-0-

Agradecimientos a:

Y. Honey, por su trabajo como lectora beta y por ayudarme a volver a escribir varias escenas para que fueran más efectivas.

Tyger Hyuga, que me ayudó a confirmar que las personas de Ciudad del Este no fueron revividas luego de la destrucción causada por Nappa en el año 762 de la cronología de Dragon Ball y con información sobre los Torneos de Artes Marciales.

Notas:

Los personajes de Strudle, Tarte y el señor Zetto los inventó Y. Honey, quien amablemente me ha permitido usarlos.

La historia es bastante experimental y también muy diferente (o al menos esa es la intención) a lo que normalmente se publica en esta sección, por lo que espero que haya sido una lectura al menos interesante. Muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
